Whats Love?
by Alyscia
Summary: Bella is the smartest con artist with dark past. She's tired of the con and wants to go home. Will Edward be what she has been looking for back home in Forks?
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, you knew what I was like and you married me anyway. What did you expect?" James walks up behind me as I pack up my things.

"I guess I really thought the cheating clause in our prenup would have told you what I expected."

It was a joke of a prenup really; I wouldn't see a dime if I cheated and vice versa. The only exception was that he had to pay me $10 million if he was to cheat while we were married. I didn't want anything else from him. He could have the condo we shared in New York.

I put that in there specifically knowing my mark. I knew he would cheat. He's the fourth husband I have conned this way, if you want to call it a con. I mean, I married them, signed a prenup, and they still can't keep their dick in their pants.

James sighs. "Sweetie, stay, please. You are such a good trophy wife."

I would give anything to cut his dick off with a dull knife. I will never be anyone's trophy wife. I am smart, sexy, and too damn independent. I want a man that appreciates everything about me, not just one aspect.

"Fuck off, James, everything's final. I'll have my stuff out by this weekend, and I'll expect to be leaving with my check then, also." Flicking my hair back, I go into the other room to get more boxes and to let the traitorous tears fall.

I wasn't always so cold and hateful. I used to be sweet, a daddy's girl.

 **10 Years Before**

"How's my little Einstein today?" Dad ruffled my hair.

"Dad!" I swatted his hand away, then tried to fix my disheveled hair.

His mustache twitched with his chuckle. My dad's warm eyes looked me over. He is always worrying about me and my big brain. I am 14 and going into my junior year of high school. I do mostly at home schooling online, but I do go to the high school for certain tests. This year I will be there for the SAT/ACT testing with all the other juniors.

My mom stays at home with me to make sure I stay on task with school. She has some OCD and control issues. But between me and dad we do well with keeping her with us and not freaking out. She has some issues with my IQ that only dad can make her understand.

"I'm good, Daddy. I'm excited to be going up to the high school today. It's nice being around other teens now and then." I took a bite of my cereal as dad sat down across from me and mom was fussing over by the sink.

"Isabella, I really don't think it's appropriate for you to be going up to that Godforsaken school. Charlie, we really need to talk to someone about that. She is far too young to be up there with all the riff-raff. She needs to keep her head in the books. God gave her a gift and she needs to use it for Him."

I keep my mouth shut, but I really want to argue with her. I need to go up there to get away from her and her obsessive behavior with my so-called studies.

"Renee, she needs to learn to be social. She must be with her peers to do that. I am not getting into this again, please." Dad was tired. I could tell with the sigh he let out when he finished speaking.

"Fine." My mom stomped out of the kitchen and upstairs, and to finish her tantrum she slammed her door.

I let some tears fall, keeping my eyes to my Captain Crunch. I felt my dad's embrace and I leaned into it.

"She loves you, she forgot her meds, Sweetheart."

"Why does she keep forgetting, Dad. I don't think it has anything to do with that," I said, hurt flooding my words.

"Let's get you to school, or do you want to stay there today and work?" He let me go, and I could see some tears of his own.

"Yes, please, let's go." I wiped my tears away, letting the anger go. I loved my mom, I might get frustrated, but at a young age I always knew my mom was sick. She's still better than she could be.

I went back up to my room to grab my laptop and messenger bag with my notebooks. My room isn't special. Pale blue walls with my photography of the woods behind my house. Three bookshelves full of books I have read, my cherrywood computer desk with my baby on it. Built her from scratch and programmed her, too. I am considerably savvy in engineering and hacker language. Anything computer related, really. It's more of a hobby; something to keep my mind going.

I wear a simple Doctor Who t-shirt with my black Hendrix hoodie over it and my ripped blue jeans and converse. I am an average 14-year-old girl, with the exception that I am unbelievably smart and have an eidetic memory. My eyes are the color of chocolate like my dad's, but my hair is a wavy mahogany.

My dad is the police chief of Forks, Washington. He is the kindest man I could have ever asked for in a dad. He's so loved in the community, helping troublemakers and keeping crime down. My mom was his high school sweetheart, though no one knew why my dad loved her. She was strange and was raised in a very strict catholic family. My mom was diagnosed with bipolar disorder before having me. They moved to Port Angeles, but came back to Forks when they found our they were pregnant with me.

Riding to the high school in my dad's police car would probably humiliate a normal teen, but I was just happy to be getting out of the house and seeing other kids. Forks High has a grand total of 350 students, from 9th through 12th grade. It has one building and that's shaped into a square. I don't mingle too much with the student body, mostly staying in the library using their very light resources. I mostly go because of state testing and the need to get away from my mom.

The few students I did see, really didn't notice me. That's okay though, because I don't want them to. I like observing the day to day activities of normal teens in their environment. Sounds creepy, but I am afraid if I choose to vocally interact with them I will either scare them away with my big mouth of facts, or not understand their slang and dynamics. Being a product of homeschooling, the only conversations are with my bipolar mom on meds and my cop father. Which is to say, I don't have a lot to talk about with a fellow teen.

I walked into the library, seeing a few students that I haven't ever seen in here before. They glanced my way, but I ducked my head and went to my corner.

"Isn't that the Chief's daughter? She's home schooled because she's super smart or something," a tinkling voiced asked. I don't think they realized they weren't whispering that well.

"Who the fuck knows, she looks too young to be here though," another girly voice answered.

"Could we worry about her later, I seriously need help with this."

"Whatever."

I put in my ear buds, tuning them out, and began my calculus and chemistry theory homework as well and writing some code. I have to multitask to keep myself from getting too bored. I don't know how long I was out of it in my bubble before I saw a hand wave in my face.

"Shit!" I yelled, grabbing the offensive hand and pressing a pressure point.  
The boy behind the hand yelped in pain.

"Oh my God, let him go, freak!"

I pulled my ear buds out, looking at the teens who were talking earlier. The one I put to the ground had to be the biggest guy I have ever seen. "I am so sorry, you just scared me. I was in my zone." I started twirling my fingers, unable to make eye contact with any of them.

"No, it's alright. I should have approached you differently. I just want to ask you if you could help me with something. I was walking by, and I noticed you had some code books. I'm taking a computer class for elective, I thought it would be easy." He gave a sheepish grin, showing off his dimples.

"Oh, um what kind of code are we talking about? That book is a college level. I only use it for ideas, it's crap for learning. I am trying to fix it. I've emailed the author telling him specifically all the flaws with his theories." I grabbed the book, showing him my highlights and crazy scribbles.

"Um..." He and the other teens with him are wide eyed. I surmised that I'd freaked them out.

"Sorry." I sit in front of my computer and go back to what I was doing before they spoke to me, giving them an out to just leave.

"I need help with HTML, it's just basics." He sat next to me, and I heard the other chairs move around me as well.

I couldn't help but smile at him, and he returned one back. Forgetting what I was doing, I quickly pulled out my notebook with my html hacks and guides that I wrote myself.

"I haven't found anything that I liked, so I wrote something myself. Html is easy once you memorize the codes."

"See, Em, that's your problem, you can't remember what you ate this morning, let alone try to remember code." I look up to the tinkling voice to see a petite girl with dark green eyes and dark hair that's not quite black.

"I have some Mnemonic ways that could help you remember." I grabbed my pen and the notecards from my bag that I use for English.

"How old are you?" The voice was so velvety, I looked up to him, his eyes like emeralds, and his hair bronze. I'd never seen such hair, let alone such an attractive teenager before.

"Um," I clear my throat not meeting his eyes again. "14."

They all gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
 **Present Day**

I hear the door slam on his way out, but I continue to pack my books. I have no idea what to do now. Looking around the room, nothing is really mine other than the bookcase and computer stand holding my computer.

I really, for some reason, thought James would be different. He was open about who he was but started to change during the year he was with me. You would think my IQ was 75 instead of 190.

I look from the corner of my eye to my computer; the screen shows one picture. I pick my cell up and dial.

"Hello," the sweet Texas accent answers.

 **10 Years Before**

The four teens identified themselves as Emmett, Rose, Alice and Edward. Alice, Emmett and Edward were triplets, and Rose was Emmett's longtime girlfriend.

I gave Emmett my notebook and some cards to help with remembering some of the HTML codes. They seemed friendly with a weird family dynamic, something I found endearing and so comfortable. They clearly saw that I was way above them intellectually speaking, yet treated me as if I was one of them.

They asked when I would be back, and I told them Friday. "I'll make copies of these notes, and give them back then." Emmett's goofy grin appears on his face.

"Sounds like a plan." I couldn't help but return his smile.

School was let out, but I didn't see my dad's car, so I walked home. It wasn't unusual to have to walk home. My dad liked for me to have more independence than my mom. I walked up to my two-story house, painted a light blue with a white picket fence surrounding the front, and miles and miles of trees behind it. The American dream home. In the driveway, I saw two cop cars but not my dad's car. A feeling of dread began to fill my body. I barely felt myself walk closer and closer until I grabbed the handle with a hand that shook almost uncontrollably.

I took a deep breath and entered the house. There in the living room sat Deputy Billy Black and Deputy Mark Johnson. Across from them, with red puffy eyes and tears still streaming down her face, was my mom.

"No." I felt myself begin to lose it.

"Oh, Bella!" My mom jumped up and clutch me close to her running her hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry, Bella, your dad died in a gas station robbery. He jumped in front of a woman to saved her life." Billy embraced my mother and I as we cried.

"I need to see him, please Billy." I looked up into his warm brown eyes that were bloodshot.

He sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his face. "Okay, I'll take you up there."

"I better go with you too, Isabella, let me get my things." Mom walked to the kitchen to get her purse.

The ride to the morgue was a somber one. My mom kept sniffling and dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief, but I just used my sweater sleeves. We finally pulled up to Forks Hospital, going around to the back where the morgue was located.  
I heard our footsteps echo as we walked down the corridor to the cold metal double doors. I knew what was waiting on the other side for me, for us. Neither my mom nor I could touch the doors to walk in where I knew my daddy was waiting for me.

"I can't see him like that," Mom sobbed as she sat on the bench.

"It's okay, Mom, I can do this alone." My hand began to shake as I pushed the doors open. I saw Garrett, the medical examiner, next to my dad who was covered by a white sheet.

I could feel my feet moving, getting closer to where my dad was laying. I felt Billy's presence behind me.

"Hi, Bella." Garrett's voice is thick with sadness. I nodded my head, keeping my eyes glued to the sheet.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Billy asked, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"I have to, I have to see him and make this real." I could feel the tears trickling down my cheek, but I didn't acknowledge them.

Garrett pulled back the sheet, revealing my dad's face.

I gasped, "Oh, Daddy." I found myself touching his face, smoothing back his hair. "I'll take care of Mom. I remember the passwords and everything you set up for us, Daddy. I'll finish school, I'll do everything I told you I was going to do." I kissed his cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

I felt myself crumble and Billy had to carry me out.

The next few days flew by. I got into my dad's safe where he had everything planned out. Talked to everyone to make sure he got a cop's burial. My mom was difficult; she didn't want to take her meds, she didn't want to participate with anything that dealt with my dad's service.

When the day came, everyone from Forks was in attendance. So many handshakes, and condolences. I watched as the flag got folded up and handed to my mother, who wasn't holding it together well and began to sob uncontrollably. I grabbed her and held her tight, trying to keep my tears at bay as I said my final goodbye to my dad as he was lowered into the ground.

There was a memorial dinner in honor of my dad at the local VFW. My mom refused to go, so I walked over there to make an appearance, something my dad would have wanted me to do. It was so packed I barely got through the crowd, and it didn't help that every two feet someone had to hug me and give me their condolences.

I was sure by the time I made it to the bar that everyone had approached me, but I was wrong.

"Bella," a woman's rough voice got my attention. I looked to see where it came from. She was medium height with rusty colored hair and piercing green eyes. I knew those eyes from her kids at school.

"Yes?" I question.

"Your father died saving me." Her eyes teared up, and I could tell she had been crying for days. They were puffy and bloodshot.  
I really didn't know what to say to her. I was grieving, and the irrational part of myself wanted to blame her. If she would have just moved or been in hiding, my dad wouldn't have had to be a hero.

"I just wanted to give my condolences to you and your mom. And know that your dad saved a mother of three children. I am not going to squander the second chance your father gave me. I am so sorry. I hope someday we can be friends." She went to touch me but I flinched away. I knew the next round of tears were because of that action. I just didn't know how to feel about everything. My daddy was dead, my mom was slowly becoming catatonic, and now this woman hoped to someday have a relationship with me. She would be lucky if I didn't erase her from my memory bank.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but right now I am just here for appearance's sake. I don't know if I will even remember you ten years from now, let alone want anything to do with you." I walked away from her and made my way back through the crowd and back home.

When I got there, my mom was nowhere to be seen. Walking up the stairs, I heard her from her room, crying. I knew I should comfort her, but I needed to let myself cry and mourn the best man that I will ever know. The only person who truly loved me for who I am.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Three months went by quicker than I would have liked. My mother outright refused her medication. I tried forcing her, but she put her fingers down her throat and puked them back up.

Without her medication, her reign of terror was just that. I was not allowed to leave the house. She would leave me there to go out, with no clue where she'd gone. I just did my school work and attempted to keep the house in order. Renee hadn't even asked what was left for us after Dad died. It wasn't too much, but it was enough to keep us afloat. With my investments and keeping up with stocks and trades I have more than quadrupled that in two months, helping us live more comfortably.  
The frequency of her leaving was increasing; she would leave and not return until late into the night. It started out as once, maybe twice a week, but then it was an everyday occurrence. I tried to get her to tell me where she was going, only to be angrily reminded that she was the parent and I was the child. She didn't need to inform me of anything.

With Christmas, fast approaching, and the fact that my mother wasn't home for Thanksgiving to celebrate with me, I was hoping to trap her with gifts. Because I was afraid to leave and have Renee find out, I did everything online.  
At one point, I found myself looking at fishing gear that my dad would have loved. I felt the emptiness, knowing that he wasn't here and he wouldn't be opening gifts.

I heard the front door open and Renee's footsteps fumbled into the kitchen where I was sitting at my laptop.

"Mom, are you okay?" I looked her over. Her clothes were disarrayed, eyes dilated, and her arms had needle marks. I felt bile rising into my throat.

"What the hell did I tell you? I am the mother, I ask the questions." Her speech was slurred, and she held onto the wall for support.

"Fine, but I know you're high. I'll get you to bed, but you're going to get off that stuff. I could be taken away! I can't be emancipated until at least 16, so do me a favor and just get your crap together 'til then." I sounded harsh, but I just wanted to hide. I lost both my parents. I could feel myself building walls up trying to protect myself from the pain.

"You little bitch," she swung at me, but I backed up from her as she fell to the floor. I ran up to my room and hid the rest of the night.

 **Present Day**

"Hey, Jasper," I answer, my voice giving away my weakness.

"Bells, what's the matter?" His concern is evident.

I sigh, having no idea where to start. "I'm tired, Jazz." I rub my face and fall back on the king-sized bed.

"You've been on the run since you were 16, you've been doing these cons once you turned 18. You've been doing online courses in law, psychology, computer engineering, networking; you even dabbled in a medical degree. I would think a crash was bound to hit you. I'm surprised it took this long, Bells." He has always told me how it is since I met him.

"Yeah, I just... it was different this time for me. I really thought, ugh..." I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Thought what?"

"I thought he was different. I let myself fall for the con. I just want to settle down."

"You know I moved to Forks with Alice."

"I know, how is it there?"

"It's nice. It has just enough city life to keep us content, yet it doesn't have the crime rates and horrible traffic of Seattle," he chuckles.

"It's nice being on the same wave length. My dad's house is still in my possession. I thought maybe I should come home." It's time to go home. I have my masters in psychology. I have my license to practice law. And I have computer patents. I really don't need to be here in New York anymore. There isn't anything here. At least in Forks I would be with the only family I have, Jasper.

"I'm just a few blocks from the Chief's place. Ship your stuff here and I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Jazz. Do you think Alice would mind if I crash with you guys 'til I get the house ready for me to live there? It's been almost 10 years since I was there."

I hear Jasper yell for Alice, asking her if it would be okay. I hear her tinkling laugh, then she says Jasper's family is always welcome to crash with them.

"You heard the little lady," he laughs into the phone.

"Does she know about our history?" I ask. I don't want there to be anything hiding between us. I am not ashamed of what happen. He is my brother in almost every way.

"I have no secrets from her, Bella. She knows, and she isn't threatened. Alice understands what it was." His voice is gentle, but I can hear the guilt behind it.

"I guess I'll see you next week. My stuff will start arriving in the next couple of days. Thank you, Jasper, and thank Alice for me. I would be worse off if it wasn't for you."

The phone call gives me more motivation to get what I want packed and make the arrangements to get it shipped out tomorrow.  
I am going home to Forks. Where my dad died, and Renee also. I haven't stepped foot in that town since Child Services pulled me out. I hope I'm ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **10 Years Ago**

It's a week away from Christmas, and Mom hadn't been home since she attempted to smack me. I quickly started to make sure everything was in order, to prove that I could be emancipated. It wasn't looking good, though. I technically couldn't hold a job, couldn't get my license. I needed to get Renee to understand that without me, she had no money, no home. All she had to do was at least pretend to take care of me. I was just a few weeks shy of an early graduation. Since I had been on lockdown, I focused all my energy on school, coding, and applying to colleges.

"Bella," Renee's voice rang through the house. It didn't sound right.

I peeked around the corner from the computer room I set up downstairs. Renee stood there with a guy; he had to be around 30, dark hair, very ragged looking. He was tweaking, everything I was seeing told me that nothing good was about to happen.

"Yeah," I replied, my voice thick with confusion.

"Sweetie, I've missed you. I was thinking could you get the emergency cash quick, and me and you could go out. I know you must have cabin fever. We could go to the mall shopping for some new clothes, what do you think?" She plastered on a smile, but her body language was saying something else.

I flickered my eyes over to the dude clutching my mom's arm. He had something in his hands that he was hiding behind Renee.

"What about him?"

"Please, Bella get the money." Her eyes closed. She was pleading with me.

I nodded my head and went into the kitchen to grab the money. Using my new voice recognition computer program, I quietly said, "Charlie. Call 911, be quiet, and start recording."

Usually it would answer, but with the order of being quiet it just gave me a low beep to let me know it understood.

I walked back out to the front door and handed Mom the money. She quickly gave it to the man standing with her.

"That's it?" His voice was like oil on my skin, making me feel gross, and I just wanted to wash myself in hot water.

"Yes," Renee's eyes are narrowing at him, like she's trying to get him to understand something.

"Bitch." He hit my mom with the butt of the gun he'd been hiding, knocking her out and then looking at me. His eyes were predatory. He didn't have time to act on anything else before Billy showed up, busting the door open.

"Drop your weapon, now!" his voice rang out with authority.

The guy quickly dropped the gun and got on the ground. Everything was happening in a blur. I found out that the man was named Phil, and he and my mom had been getting high together. It was her turn to buy, but instead, she tried to skimp out and it went down from there.

Phil was arrested, but my mom was sent to the hospital.

"Bella." Billy sat next to me on the porch.

"I graduate in May, I have good monetary investments. I have two computer programs that I am almost ready to patent and sell. Please, Billy, don't call child services." I closed my eyes, pleading with anyone who would listen.

"It's out of my hands, sweetie. A caseworker is already on their way. You better pack a bag."

"Please, Billy, I won't survive in foster care." I could feel the tears increasing. I was incredibly smart, intellectually speaking, but common sense or street smarts, neither of those are me. I have no idea how to interact with other people very well.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He patted my shoulder and walked away. I did the only thing I could think of and packed some stuff, including my laptop, pictures of me and my dad, some clothes and some notebooks.

I sat on the porch steps of my dad's house waiting for the caseworker named Paul to show up to take me somewhere, with no clue where or if I'd ever be back.

I grabbed my laptop and opened it up, typing a couple of things before speaking a command. "Charlie, please lock down the house until further notice. Have all bills directly paid from the account listed. Taxes are to be included. If no one comes back, begin to shut the electric off."

"Of course, Bella," the warm, computerized voice answered.

"Good bye, Charlie," I sniffled.

"Goodbye, Bella."

I shut my laptop off and stuffed it back into my messenger bag, just in time to hear the car pull up. I didn't move and I didn't make eye contact. The teenager in me was starting to come out.

"Hello, Isabella." The coarse, manly voice tried to get my attention. "My name is Paul. I am here to take you to a new place to stay for a while."

I sighed, closing my eyes. "I need to see your identification and I will need to have a cop confirm also. ID's can be faked." My voice was harsher than I really intended, but I was just too close to exploding from the emotional turmoil that was happening in my life.

He quickly showed me his identification, and Billy confirmed who he was.  
I got into the backseat of the car, but I felt so empty. Everything I had ever known in the 14 years I had been on this planet was gone.

"The only place with space is in Port Angles, with a nice couple that has a girl about your age and a boy about 16."

"Do they know anything about me? And if so, have you let them know about my schooling and intellectual needs?" I huffed from the backseat.

"I told them everything. The girl who's living there, she also does online schooling but I know she won't be up to the level you are. They are very understanding and I am sure you will get along just fine there." He didn't convince me. I don't think he entirely understood exactly how smart I was.

About 45 min later we arrived at a two-story dingy-looking house. "Here we are."

I drug my feet when it came to getting to the door. I didn't want to be there, I just wanted to go home.

A man with a thick coat and smoking a cigarette was on the steps to the house.

"Hey, Paul." His voice gave me the creeps right off.

"John, how's Samantha?"

"Sleeping, first shift means she has to be up at 4:30 in the am." He threw his cigarette to the side into the snow.

"Well, this is Isabella Swan, she's the girl I called you about." He put his hand on my shoulder, pushing me forward a little bit. I felt on display.

"Hi, Isabella. I know it's been a long night, I'm sure you're tired. You come on in and we'll get you settled."

"I would like to know how it's possible that you got any fostering rights. And also, Paul, how is it that there is a teen boy here with a teen girl isn't that against the law. I studied this and know this is against procedure because of sexual discrepancy. If that's allowed, why can't I just go home? I'm fine taking care of myself. I'm graduating in May, I can make money and there are car services I can use to transport myself." I felt the anger in my words, and I knew I didn't make any sense. It was a futile argument anyway, well everything but the boy and girl part. I knew there was something against that.

I heard Paul sigh, "Actually, if there are enough bedrooms to accommodate, then it's okay. I will do weekly check-ins. This is also an emergency placement for you because of the circumstances. I'll be back in a few days to discuss more permanent placing, whether it be here or somewhere else."

I begrudgingly went up to John and followed him inside.

First thing I noticed was a horrible smell, of feet maybe. I crinkled my nose in disgust. Second was the horrible lighting, maybe because it's night and he did say his wife was sleeping. Third, the two teens didn't look up when we entered the room, most likely being given a head's up about the company.

The boy had the blondest hair, a towhead, really, and it was shaggy in appearance. He was lanky, with some good arm muscles as he strummed on a guitar. His eyes flickered to mine just enough for me to catch that they were deep blue.

The girl had black hair up in a bun, working on a computer. She didn't give me any kind of glance.

"This is Isabella," John introduced me. They finally looked up long enough to scope me out.

"Isabella, this is Jasper, and the girl there on the computer is Irina. Irina, show her to your room, give her the rules and the password. I expect all of you in bed within the hour. Now, I'm going to bed." He didn't even look at me as he climbed the steps to wherever his room was.

"Come on." The girl begrudgingly got up, grabbed her laptop and walked past the steps to a hallway. I followed her and tried not to freak out when I heard the boy behind us.

She opened the door; the room had two twin beds, very plain. A room made for outsiders that won't be staying long.

"This is it, the internet password is leeches. This is my side, stay out of my stuff, don't talk to me." She grabbed headphones, blocking out the world.

"She's had it rough, it sucks here." Jasper spoke with a southern accent.

"Haven't we all, or we wouldn't be here, we would be at home," I replied, my voice cold.

"Yeah, lock the door, alright, the guy's a creep." He walked into what I assumed was his room.

Is that what my life was going to consist of?

Please Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Present**

It only takes a few hours to complete my packing. Deciding for everything to be shipped out to Forks is more stressful than I anticipated. It has been a considerable amount of time since I have been to Forks, much less to my parents' home. It was hard to give them instructions on what to do when they got everything there, leading to conference calls with Jasper to get everything situated.

Going to sleep is nearly impossible, as all the feelings I've been running from bubble to the surface.  
I never said good-bye to Renee, never saw the headstone for her resting place.

I hear James come home, and I let out a frustrated sigh. He wasn't supposed to be back. I get up from the comforts of the bed and walk toward the living room, where I hear some classical music playing. My bare feet are quiet against the wood floors, and I lean against the wall, seeing James with his back to me. He has a laptop open, which is where it appears that the music is coming from.

"What are you doing, James?" I sigh, tapping my fingers on the wall.

He turns quickly towards me with a startled expression. "Bella, shit, I didn't think you'd be up. I was just going to crash in the guest bedroom and be gone by the time you got up." He stands up from our too expensive couch and takes a few steps toward me.

"I couldn't sleep, I have too much on my mind. I would feel more comfortable if you went to a hotel." I wrap my arms around myself but keep my eyes connected to his, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Really, Bella, there isn't a hotel that's going to give me a room this late." He runs his hands down his face sounding tired and annoyed.

"Not my fault, you should have thought about that earlier. We agreed that you wouldn't be here while I was moving out." I push myself off the wall, raising my brow at him. I don't know what game he's trying to play at, but I'm not in the mood.

"I know what we agreed. I was in meetings all day, it got late before I even realized what time it was. I just wanted to come home and sleep. Please, just let me sleep in the guest room. I won't disturb you." He puts his hands together and closes his eyes in a begging manner.

I roll my eyes at his demeanor. "Fine, but I swear to God, if you come back to where I'm sleeping I will cut your fucking balls off and feed them to you."

He smiles his sinister smile. "I love it when you talk dirty."

I can feel my skin crawl, so I walk back to the master bedroom and lock the door. Just a few more days and I'll be away from him. How I thought I could have settled for him is seriously making me question my sanity.

 **10 Years Ago**

Not being able to sleep due to anxiety, I decided to work on coding for the Charlie program. Before I knew it, it was 2 A.M. The knob on the door of my shared room began to shake. I felt relieved that I took Jasper's advice and locked the door earlier in the evening. It shook more, and I heard a frustrated growl come from the other side of it, then footsteps leading away from the door.

"It'll be worse tomorrow".

Irina's said, voice small and full of fear.

"How often does he do that?" I demanded, turning my body toward her.

"Every night since I got here." She rolled over, ending any further conversation.

I stared at her backside, stupefied at her answer.

When morning arrived, I still hadn't been able to keep my eyes closed long enough to get any kind of sleep. I heard someone knock on the door.

"Hey chicas, they're at work. I have to get to the bus, see you guys later." Jasper's voice sounded through the door.

"Thanks, Jasper," Irina called back to him. She glanced over to me, probably seeing the dark circles under my eyes, but  
she didn't say anything about my appearance. Irina got up and unlocked the door, grabbed some clean clothes and headed to where I assumed the bathroom would be located.

I sighed, rubbing my face. I looked in my bag, finding my clean clothes for the day. I waited in the bedroom until I heard Irina walking around, indicating that she was done with the bathroom.

I found it just a door down and across from Jasper's room. It wasn't decorated, looking much like our room. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were dull with dark circles. I looked like the living dead. I started the shower, washing the last couple of days off me and my tears mixed with the water.

When I got out, I brushed my hair and pulled it up, walking into the living room. Irina was already working, so I followed her lead and got my own things out.

I began with a new code and my calculus assignment, then I moved on to looking up patent laws. Before I knew it, the front door opened and slammed closed, scaring me out of my trance.

"Shit!" I held my chest and closed my eyes to calm my heart. Jasper chuckled a little bit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Get a little too focused, I take it."

I nodded my head, still not opening my eyes. I felt his presence near me and peeked through one eye at him. I could see the concern in his deep-sea-colored eyes.

"I'm fine, Jasper."

"Okay." He sat near me and got out his own work.

I wanted to see if I could hold a conversation with him. "How did you get here to Port Angeles from Texas?" I asked, before I even thought about it.

"How did you know I came from Texas?" His eyes widened in shock.

"Your accent is still noticeable. I concluded that your particular accent is from Central Texas." I shrugged, not taking my eyes off him.

"My dad got a job here, but after they died there wasn't any relative for me to go stay with so..." He waved his hands around.

"Okay." I went back to my screen.

"That looks very complicated." Jasper sat behind me on the floor, pointing to my screen.

"Yes, this one I am working one allows you to sync through the electrical systems in your home and be able to work from a device like a cellphone or laptop. And a tablet which is like a laptop, only no keyboard; it's completely touch based."

"Shit, how smart are you?"

"I have an eidetic memory, and my IQ test was 190. I suppose that means I am super smart." I don't make eye contact. For some unknown reason, I felt ashamed relaying this information to him.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing. So, if I need help I can count on you?" He gave me a cheeky smile that I couldn't help return and then I nodded my head.

Jasper sprawled out next to me. I felt invaded; no one had gotten this close to me other than my dad. I felt the panic begin to take over.

"Why are you so close, I am not interested in sexual contact with you. Renee told me that boys your age are only interested in one thing, which would be having sexual intercourse," I stated matter of factly.

"What!" he yelped and pushed himself up and away from me. "You're very beautiful for a 14-year-old, but one, you're 14, two, I'm not interested in that and Renee is batshit. Three, I'm just trying to be your friend. I don't know what you went through before coming here, but I just want you to feel safe with someone. I know what it's like not to have anyone that you can trust and feel safe with." His deep blue eyes were very sincere with his words.

I stared at him wide-eyed. Other than the teenagers at Forks High, not many people my age have ever spoken to me. I know logically that Renee is, as Jasper put it, batshit. I just couldn't help the irrational part of my brain, the side trying to keep me from being hurt. That side wanted to keep him at arm's length, to believe what Renee said.

I didn't respond, but turned away and went back to my work. Jasper stayed nearby, but moved a few feet from where he was. He gave me the space I needed to feel comfortable.

It wasn't long before a woman who I deduced was Samantha came barreling through the door.

"Hi, kids!" Her face was flushed, her blue eyes sparkling. She was carrying so many bags that both arms were full. "I have gotten so many amazing gifts for you guys. Don't worry Isabella, I got you some too! I wouldn't want you to miss out on Christmas. I know the world probably feels cold and lonely, but you are not alone, and I am going to make you feel part of this family!" She was gone before I had any kind of response. I looked over to Jasper for an explanation.

"She's eccentric, really sweet, complete opposite of John." Jasper explained to my puzzled face. I watched him and Irina move to clean up their papers, but I didn't feel like following their lead. I was very in depth in my work, and almost done with a prototype code that I wanted to run at least once.

Samantha came back down, calling, "It's family time, Isabella, off that now." Her face was smiling, but I could read her, and she was not happy that I was still on my laptop.

Keeping the eye contact I had with her, I saved what I was working on and closed the laptop. I was angry that she was so fake. Fake with that smile, and with body language that spoke volumes to what she was really feeling.

In the kitchen, she had us participate in making dinner and setting the table, and John walked in not too long after that.

"Hello, Darling." He kissed Samantha in greeting. It was all domesticated and wrong, everything was wrong here.

That was the rest of the night; pretending to be an all-American family, in which Jasper and Irina fit perfectly. I, on the other hand, fought it every step of the way. I was rewarded with attempted grounding, threatening of taking my computer away, and finally, they were going to take back the gifts for Christmas.

But the worst I got was sent to my room.

Exhaustion took over and I fell asleep. I woke when a hand covered my mouth, and my eyes flew open to meet John's glassy ones.

"You scream, I'll bury you in the backyard and tell Paul you ran away."

Please Review. See You next Thursday


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoy the new Chapter. There is triggers involved**

 **Chapter 6**  
 **This chapter includes a trigger warning for sexual assault**

 **Present Day**

I finally doze off at some point in the night, only to be woken by phone's alarm. I grab it up, groaning in response. It's already eight, and I have lots more to do today. Wearing the tank top and booty shorts I sleep in, I walk over to the door and press my ear to it, trying to decide if James is still here. I don't hear anything, so I unlock the door and walk to the kitchen to get some tea to start my day.

I sit down at the kitchen table with my tablet and look over my schedule for the day. At nine, people will be here to pack my things. While they are doing that, I must make a call to a few people in Seattle to discuss my new security programs and a law firm in Forks that is interested in having me on retainer. Also, the Forks High School has an ad for a counselor that I must talk to them more about.

The doorbell catches my attention, and I frown. I'm not expecting anyone yet. Cautiously, I walk to the door and peer through the peephole. I see a man holding some beautifully arranged flowers, so I open the door the few inches the chain lock allows.

"How can I help you?" I ask.

"Hi, I have a delivery for Bella Hunter."

I furrow my brows. "From whom?"

"James Hunter."

I shut the door and unlock the chain before opening it again, signing for the flowers and taking them into the house. Setting them down on the counter, I grab the card.

'My Bella, I know I made a mistake. Let me court you once again and show you how I am dedicated to you. Love you, beautiful.'

I stare at the card, dumbfounded. He can't be serious. I grab my phone and call him up.

"James Hunter speaking."

"What the hell are you thinking?" I fume.

"Bella, you got the flowers!" I can hear the smile in his voice.

"James, first off, my last name is not Hunter, and it never has been. Second, I am moving out of the state. There will be no courting me, there will be no getting back together. Once I leave here, I won't be giving you a second thought," I seethe.

"That will make it all the sweeter, love across the states. It'll make us closer, and when it's time, I'll come to you, and we can put all this behind us." His voice sounds mystical and wrong.

"You need help, James." I hang up on him.

Grabbing my tablet, I begin to look up stalking laws and proceedings in both New York and Washington, making sure I have my bases covered. I hope moving will dissipate his delusions.

 **10 Years Ago**

I could feel tears streaming down my face, my heart racing in my chest. I nodded in compliance, trying to contain the sob that was threatening to come out.

I felt him working to take my pants off with his free hand, the other still over my mouth. Staring at the ceiling, I could feel myself starting to shut down. I felt his hand touch my stomach before taking my underwear off me. He hummed in what sounded like appreciation.

A sob escaped me and vibrated against his hand. His other hand was rough as he pushed two fingers inside me. I groaned in pain, it hurt so much. He removed his hand from me, and I heard his zipper before his whole weight came down on me.

 _Think, Bella, what are your options?_ I could scream and hope that I could fend him off until help came. But what if no help came? And if I couldn't fend him off, I might die. Option two, I fight him off, get out of the room and run until I find help. If I even got away, would anyone believe me?

Something had to be better than laying there and allowing it.

"Please no, please stop," I cried out from under his hand.

"Shut up." He slapped my face.

I screamed louder and began to squirm; when I got my arms free I hit and scratched. I bit whatever flesh was nearest to me.

"Damn it." He pushed away, which allowed me to get away from him and to the door. Jasper met me there with a bat in his hands, his eyes full of rage.

"Please, Jasper!" I cried.

I was only wearing my t-shirt when Jasper grabbed me and pushed me behind him, taking a protective stance in front of me.

"I called 911, they should be here soon," Jasper declared loudly.

"You little shit!" John lunged after Jasper, but Jasper swung the bat and connected to John's knee. I heard the crack against it, as John clutched his knee and screamed out in pain.  
Samantha finally appeared in the hallway.

"What did you do?" she shrieked, shoving me and Jasper out of the way to get to John. I saw Irina then, having almost forgotten about her during my attack. She was lying on her bed, but she was too still to just be sleeping. Before I could try to attend to her or see if she was okay, the police began to pound on the door demanding it to be opened. Jasper drug me to the door with him and let them in.

Hours later, Jasper, Irina, and I were still at the hospital. Irina had been sexually assaulted and choked until she passed out. Jasper broke John's knee, but wasn't being charged with anything since he was acting in self-defense.

John and Samantha were leveled with multiple charges, but I didn't bother to listen as they were arrested. I just shut everything out, still in shock and knowing the only thing holding me together was Jasper.

Paul finally showed up.  
He looked at us and exhaled, guilt all over his body language and in his eyes. He sat between us, leaning down on his knees.

"I'm sorry that you guys had to go through this. I wish I'd known; I wish I understood why you couldn't tell me, Jasper. But I don't want to dwell on that, I want to get you guys somewhere safe where you can get some sleep."

"Safe? Seriously?" My voice was laced with venom. This man couldn't be serious.

"I know you're still processing everything, but Bella, I swear to you. You will be safe where I'm taking you." He got up, looking back and motioning to follow him.

"What's going to happen with Irina?" Jasper asked in a worried tone.

"The police are taking her statement. She has a separate caseworker now that will be taking care of her."

We followed him in silence out to his Tahoe and got in.

The first place he took us was back to the house to grab our things, and then we were back on the road again. I fell asleep on Jasper's shoulder during the nearly hour long drive.

"Here we are," I heard Paul announce, waking me up. I took in my surroundings; every tree on the street was covered with white holiday lights, and the streetlights had big red bows wrapped around them. The house we were standing in front of was no exception to the decorations; there was a nativity scene in the yard, Santa and his reindeer on the roof with a spotlight on them, and the whole house had dancing lights that changed from red to blue to green.

"Where are we, exactly?" Jasper beat me to the question.

"There weren't a lot of options for emergency placement, so we had to go out a little of the normal comfort zone This town is called Sequim. The couple who lives here is a bit older. They haven't taken any children in lately because of their age, but they have agreed to the terms that it's temporary until we can find another place."

Holding my messenger bag as if it was my lifeline, I followed behind Jasper as we walked up to the house. Paul knocked on the door a few times, and I could hear a barking dog from inside.

"Hush you," I heard an older voice scold the dog as the door opened, revealing a woman of at least 70 in a purple house coat.

"Hi, Mrs. Crowe, I'm Paul. We spoke on the phone." His voice was gentle, but a little louder than I'd normally heard him address someone.

"Yes, yes, Paul. I am guessing these very tired looking children are Jasper and Isabella?" Her voice was so sweet, it reminded me of honey.

"Yes." He nodded, and I saw a faint smile on his face.

"Good, good. I have the bedrooms all set up for you. Come in, get some sleep. I'm sure you need it." She ushered us in, leaving Paul at the door.

"I'll call tomorrow with an update," he called from the door before we heard it shut.

"Alright, sweet peas. This one is for you, Isabella, and the second door is yours, Jasper. Sleep good."

I looked at Jasper, who looked back at me and nodded in reassurance. I swallowed hard before going into my assigned room.

There it is. I hope you guys aren't to upset with me lol. I have thank my beta so much for helping me. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all my followers. I am so happy today is Thursday and can finally upload a chapter for you. I hope that you enjoy it :)**

 **-  
Chapter 7**

 **Present Day**

Trying not to let my delusional ex-husband get to me, I start to gather my items for the movers. They arrive exactly at nine, and it takes them less than an hour to get everything out.

Everything that I'm taking with me on my drive is sitting on the counter in the kitchen. I take in the condo one last time, my eyes stopping at the flowers. They are very gorgeous, but the feeling of emptiness that I get when looking at them is confusing. I realize that I truly have no feelings for James; he was just a mark in my experimental cons. I'm ready to leave a few days earlier than planned, and given the actions of James I think it would be best if I do. I send a quick text to my divorce attorney to make sure my settlement check will be sent to me at my new address.

I leave my key there next to the flowers and walk out. Getting to the garage, I stand there trying to decide which car to take. I have an Aston Martin in sleek black, a shiny grey Volvo, and a rugged black Escalade. I can easily replace any of the cars.  
Only one has any special meaning and it would be the Aston Martin, since Jasper was with me in New York when I purchased it. That memory alone makes the decision for me.

I put my bags in the backseat, with the oldest on top. My messenger bag has been through hell with me. I can't help but stare at it a few seconds longer, allowing all the feelings to run through me. Shaking my head, I close the door and get into the driver's seat.

I take out my tablet and use the automated feature. "Jane, please let the dealers know the Volvo and Escalade are ready to be returned and sold."

"Yes, Ma'am, I will let them know immediately," she replies in her automaton voice.

I put the tablet down, not really satisfied with Jane's voice recognition computer program. I modeled her after Charlie, but its only function is emailing and automating phone calls for me.  
Sighing, I start the car and rev the engine to listen to it purr for just a moment before pulling out and hitting the highway heading west.

Roughly 75 miles into Pennsylvania I stop for gas and food, checking my phone and noticing a missed call from Jasper. I immediately return the call, worried about why he would be calling me.

He answers within a few seconds. "Bella."

"Hey, Jasper, everything okay?" I ask in a worried tone.

"You know I proposed to Alice last Christmas, right?"

"Yeah," I answer in a questioning tone.

"Well, she picked the date October eleventh. This wedding she wants, it's too extravagant. I honestly don't see the point in spending this kind of money for a wedding. It's too much."

"Okay," I say slowly, still not entirely sure what to say.

"Sorry, I just needed to talk to someone that understands. I mean, I grew up with nothing, and what I do have I earned with hard work. Her family, they have money and probably could pay for the whole damn thing. It's just..." He lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I get it, Jasper. Why don't you give me all the info about the wedding she wants and let me see what I can do," I offer to him.

"No." His answer is firm.

"Jesus, just let me do this. I haven't been there for you the last few years. I've been a terrible sister, please, Jazz." I close my eyes as I implore him.

"If it's not illegal, then okay. Also, don't you be spending a crap ton of money either," he reluctantly concedes.

"Call it a wedding gift," I reply cheekily.

"Right," he deadpans. "Bella, that isn't why I called you, I really just needed a sounding board." His voice is soft.

"Jasper, you have never asked for anything, ever. I'm doing this because I love you. I love Alice, too, and I know I can do this for you." I keep my voice light.

"Don't go overboard. Nothing illegal, no blackmailing, and do not spend a horrible amount of money," he lists his restrictions.

"Jazz, I won't do anything illegal, and just to be technical, blackmailing falls under doing things illegally."

I can almost see him roll his eyes. "Okay, I'll email you all the details. On another note, when are you going to be here?"

Thinking about stops and mileage in my head, I give him my best guess. "Um, two days. I'm already on the road."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you soon."

I hang up after my quick good-bye, and I feel good that I can help him with this problem. Through all the years the only thing I'd done for him was pay for his college, which he didn't even agree to.

 **10 Years Ago**

The first day we had been with Mrs. Crowe and her husband had been hectic. I had to talk to the police and give my statement, Jasper had to be withdrawn from school and put into online classes until we could figure out where we were going. Paul called the second day to say he had a permanent place for us and that he would come for us after Christmas. Mrs. Crowe was trying hard to make the day pleasant for us. She and her husband got a few cards for us and she made us dinner.

I couldn't help but observe Jasper; he seemed to easily transition to the new place, and he was thriving in the other environment as well. It's as if he adapts to survive, and maybe that is the key to this whole situation. It's not to fit in, it's to pretend and keep pretending until you get out.

I was sitting in my room contemplating this theory when Mrs. Crowe walked in and sat at the end of the bed.

"I wish I had the energy I used to. My Hubert has the diabetes and I got arthritis, and it's just too much to foster anymore. But you and Jasper have been very polite and some of the best kids I've had. I know it's been rough and you could be lashing out to everyone. I want you to know there are good people in the world. They might be harder to find, but they _are_ there. I hope you can find them before you shut down too much more." She patted my knee and smiled. "Dinner is almost done, come use that brain of yours to help with the pie." She gave me a wink, and I couldn't help but smile at her.

I followed her out to the kitchen where Jasper was talking with Hubert about college plans.  
I was easily able to recall a recipe to make pie, working alongside Mrs. Crowe at the counter. In no time at all, we were having dinner and chatting away. I wanted to test my theory about adapting to the environment to survive. I pretended everything was fine, smiling and enjoying sharing tales of my childhood. I detached myself so the pain of the memory wasn't too hard to bear.

Paul came and got us the next day. I honestly was sad to go. I think that I could have thrived there for years.

"I don't have any openings with families, but there is a group home that has spots. It should be a good place for you guys for a while." Paul explained to us on the road.

Neither Jasper nor I responded, staring sullenly out our respective windows.

-  
 **Ok there it is. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Present**

Seeing the Washington state sign brings back the memories I have been running from since turning sixteen. It isn't until I get outside of Seattle that I have to stop and get myself under control. I can feel myself beginning to hyperventilate. Distracting myself, I call the venue on Alice's list where she wants to have the wedding reception and ceremony. I can't help but smile at the location she wants.

"Forks Marriott," a nasal, girlish voice greets me.

"Hello, I need to speak with the hotel manager please." I use my most professional voice. I can't believe my luck on this. A few years ago, I did a security program that combined with customer service and the Marriott was one of the few hotel chains that bid and won. In the contract, I had been quite conniving and added a clause that I get to use the special banquet rooms whenever I need to, at any location.

"Can I ask who is calling?" she asks, clearly aggravated.

"Bella Swan." I maintain my professional tone.

"Okay, one moment," she maintains her snooty tone.

I stay on hold for just a few moments before I hear the masculine voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Ms. Swan, I am Ken Rodgers, the manager of the Forks Marriott. What can I do for you today?" His voice is smooth and rich.

"Hi, Ken, I can call you Ken, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I can almost hear his smile on the other end.

"Good, now listen. I need you to look up your contracts from the main office of yours. The contract will be in my name. In that contract, it states I can use the fine establishments of Marriott International for whatever I please. I want to use your grand ballroom on October eleventh for a wedding ceremony and reception." I keep my tone very light, yet very professional. It's a persona I hate, but one I've had to utilize to adapt and survive.

"Ms. Swan, it will take me a few hours to confirm this contract and make sure the date is open," he replies in a tight voice.

Exasperated, I completely drop my professional tone. "I know for a fact that day is open, you think I would call and ask this and not know if the day is open? Listen, I know you head honchos all get the imperative emails. I know you know of the contract I speak of. But for shits and giggles, I will give you two hours to call me back to confirm everything is in order. If by some mistake, you don't call me back within that time frame, let's just say the phone call you get from Aro won't be a good one, okay?"

"Uh…" I can hear the fearful uncertainty in his tone.

"Thought so, speak to you soon." I hang up with him just like that. I smile; the panic attack that I was starting to experience is gone. I feel good enough to start my drive into Seattle.

It isn't long before I get the call confirming everything. I give him Alice and Jasper's info so they can confirm the caterer, florist, and musicians. I'm sure they will be more than surprised that everything from catering to the bar is completely covered and they will have someone to do the decorations. It pays to do what I do, and know who I know sometimes.

I don't feel panic set in again until I see the sign for Port Angeles. I have to pull over. I'm only two hours away from Forks and I am hyperventilating into a paper bag in the middle of nowhere. How could I seriously think I could move home? Knowing what I need to do to get through this, I do what I have done in the past to survive the pain. I shut that part of me down and think of the tasks at hand.

I need to drive, I must call Jasper. I must go to Jasper's home. I must get ahold of a contractor and interior designers.

I breathe in through my nose and put the car back into drive. It doesn't feel like any time has passed before I find myself in Forks.

 **10 years ago**

Twelve days I have been in this group home, and seventeen days since I have been taken away from my own home.

I room with the foul-smelling girl who doesn't know how to clean up after herself. There are about 20 kids here, a mix of girls and boys. Ages range from 12 to 17. The adults rotate in three shifts with 2 adults per shift. Only a few take interest in us. Jasper enrolled back into school, ironically it was Port Angeles High, the one he had to leave for three days.

Jasper and I sometimes talk, but I don't want him to lose his reputation and placement among his peers here. He doesn't seem to care; as he said, the popularity was temporary but the connection between us was something that would last for a long time. I was not sure what he meant, but I was rather glad he still wanted a relationship.

The dynamic here was much like high school, according to Jasper. I had to research his meaning and recalled some things from when I was in the library of Forks High. There are cliques and social circles that occur. It would be very fascinating if I wasn't at the bottom of the social queue because I was smart and didn't fit into the terms that they related to.

The others tended to wait until I was alone to gang up and beat on me. I used what knowledge I had in defense, but when it was just me against four other girls, it tended to be more difficult. They were trying to steal my laptop, but that was the one thing I would ultimately die over before letting them take it. They usually were hitting and kicking me for a good ten minutes before someone stepped in to stop them. It was usually an adult or Jasper, though the last time a girl Jasper's age named Angela helped me out.

Paul checked in with me last week to see how I was adjusting and to let me know my court dates. Those were coming up fast and I was not really prepared to go in front of a judge. He wanted me to start going to counseling to help me through what happened to me, and to also prepare me for testifying. I wanted to argue, but today I found myself in the back of his vehicle and on my way to a counselor that was just a few minutes away from the group home. Since he was overseeing my case he had to set everything up for me initially, and then after that I could start coming to my appointments on my own.

Arriving in silence, I watched him grab the paper work from the receptionist. He shuffled through them and explained the confidentiality clause that stated that he wouldn't know what we talked about unless I threatened my life or some else's.

Finally, after an eternity, I went to start my session with Mike. He seemed nice, like he really wanted to help me. I just didn't feel that I needed it.

"Do you like being called Isabella, or do you like being called by a nickname?" he asked.

I was sure he could see the shock on my face; he was the first person to ask. "My dad called me Bella," I whispered.

"I think, if you don't mind, that I will call you Bella. You know, in Italian, Bella means-"

"Beautiful, yes. I have studied Italian, Spanish, Russian, Chinese, and have time to be proficient in sign language as well." I kept my eyes to the ground.

"That is very impressive. I wish I had the ambition to learn more than Italian and English. But to be fair, my mother speaks in Italian ninety percent of the time, so it was almost my first language."

I hummed in response.

"I am not going to make you talk about the elephant in the room. Paul wrote about what he wants; for you to be prepared for court. I know you will do just fine. You have adjusted considerably after everything that has occurred in your life. At least that is what you want everyone to think, yes?"

I finally met his eyes. I didn't respond, but I was astounded that he had come to that conclusion.

"I have been doing this for so many years I can tell when someone is adapting to survive. You are a child prodigy but you are still a fourteen-year-old girl that wants love. That wants acceptance." He leaned towards me with his hands clasped together, keeping his eyes connected to mine.  
"I can see the walls you are building. The fake personalities you are developing. I am not going to push you for anything. I am just going to be here when you are ready."

The session ended on that note, with the promise of seeing me next week on Paul's persistence.

"You know, I was thinking about placing you in a permanent home. I think it would be easier for you with the court case and going to counseling. I also know that you are having some issues with the kids at the home," he rambled.

"I like it at the group home."

"Pack your bag, I have a place I'm taking you." His voice was final.

I felt so angry. "Why? I'm doing just fine where I am."

"Bella, I can't allow you to get beat up on a daily basis." I could hear the strain in his voice.

When we arrived at the home, he followed me in to help me grab my things.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked as he came up to us.

"He's taking me away," I could feel myself about to lose it.

"Here," he grabbed my phone and added his number to it. "Call or text me anytime." Then he embraced me. I felt weird about it, but returned it nonetheless.

The drive to the new place was unpleasant, mostly because I was not happy. The house we arrived to was ten minutes outside of Port Angeles and twenty minutes from the counselor's office. It was a very secluded house; the driveway could almost be missed because of the trees that lined it. It was about a mile down the driveway from the road. The house was white, reminding me of the horror movie Amityville. I only knew about it because Jasper spoke of it and I had to look it up.

There was already a greeting crew on the porch, an adult male, adult female, and two teen girls that were probably a year apart from each other. The family all shared light-colored hair, and an all-American look. It gave me the creeps.

Paul walked with me up to the house and introduced me to the Denali's. They had gracious smiles and tried to make me feel welcome, but I felt the opposite and wanted to be back in the group home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone its Thursday and time for another chapter. I have to shout out to my awesome beta for being amazing.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Present**

Driving through Forks is Deja Vu at its worst. People are walking their dogs, playing at the park, and I can hear the laughter of children. Almost every house has beautiful landscaping. The town is very proud of itself and it shows. The high school looks different, it must have gotten an upgrade. Every store shop is in perfect condition. They say every town has a bad side, but the bad side of Forks consists of houses without white picket fences.

I find myself on the phone with Jasper letting him know I'm not too far from his house. He's beyond happy, but

says he has a beef with me. His voice is light, so I assume it's nothing too serious.

When I arrive, my first thought is that his house is not what I expected for Jasper; it's more suited for Alice. It has two stories, a light red paint with a white picket fence in the front with a little gate. Pink and red rose bushes flank the front door. It makes me feel at home.

Jasper has aged well, that's for sure. I haven't seen him since my third marriage three years ago. He's tall and lean with his hair still shaggy as it was at 17. His smile lights up his face as he sees me pull into his drive. He turns to the open door and yells something, I assume it's to let Alice know I am here.

I barely have the car in park when he comes barreling to it. He swings my door open and grabs me out into one of his bear hugs.

"I'm so happy you're home, Bella!" Our hug is so tight and it feels just like home.

"Me, too."

"Jeez, Jazz, let the poor girl get into the house before you crush her," a tinkling voice from the porch calls out to him. The voice brings a memory up of a girl that sat with me in the Forks High Library. I let Jasper go and look to the voice and see a petite woman with dark spiky hair. You can tell by the way she dresses that she knows a lot about shopping and clothing. Her face is older, but it's the same girl from the library all those years ago.

"Alice, I am so excited for you to meet my sister, Bella." Jasper grabs my hand and drags me to her. I'm at least a few inches taller than her.

"I think we met once in high school," she replies before I can.

"Yes." Not sure how to proceed, she embraces me as well. She and Jasper definitely have some things in common.

"Your stuff arrived yesterday, we took it over to the house. But we have a room all set up for you," Alice tells me as she shuffles me into the house. I can hear Jasper chuckle as he follows us in.

She shows me the room they are letting me stay in until my old house is ready for me. I set my things down and head back to the living room where Jasper is sitting.

"So, what did you have to do to get us free access to the Marriott?" he asks me before I can even get comfortable.

"Oh, you got us that! Eee!" Alice lunges at me to give me a hug and cause my eardrums to nearly burst. Just as quickly as she had me, she lets me go.

"Nothing illegal," I assure Jasper. "I did some programs that they bought and I had a clause in my contract. It's not a big deal, really." I shrug, not making eye contact with either of them. I feel uncomfortable talking about it now. I really don't want Alice to think I'm a hardened criminal or something.

"So, you want to head over to the house and take a look at what needs upgrading and replaced?" Jasper asks, changing the subject. I know when we are alone he will drill me for more information.

I like to make him wait, and I really don't think I'm in the right state of mind to head to the house today. "I'd rather wait until tomorrow. I really need a good meal and some rest before doing that," I reply quietly.

"Auntie Alice!" I hear a little girl's voice from the front door.

"Miah!" Alice jumps up to greet the little girl, then a man follows them in.

I have never had a man catch my attention quite the way he does. He's easily six feet tall, with bronze hair that doesn't look like it can be tamed. His brow is pierced and his arms are covered in tattoos. When his eyes flicker to mine I see he has Alice's green eyes, but more green if that is possible. His facial structure is familiar, he was sitting there that day, too. But he was smaller in stature then; he has grown in muscle and his features have sharpened. I can feel the attraction, but it's unsettling.

"Hey Alice, Jasper. Sorry, Miah really wanted to come visit and maybe eat dinner here." He gives his sister a dazzling smile.

Alice rolls her eyes. "Miah wants dinner, or you still haven't replaced your stove after you killed it?"

"You could be correct on that."

"Daddy hasn't replaced it," his little girl chirps, then spots me and walks over until she is standing right in front of my legs.

"Hi, I'm Miah, are you Jasper's sister?" She keeps eye contact with me, and I see she shares her father's eyes but has jet black hair.

"Yes, I'm Bella. I'm pleased to meet you." I put my hand out to her, unsure what else to do. My circumstances never really had me interact with such young children. She grabs my hand and shakes it in perfect form.

"Jasper talks about you a lot. He's been really excited that you were coming back." She turns to her dad. "That's my daddy, Edward. He works with my uncle Emmett with construction, but he also owns his own tattoo shop. He really doesn't like me to go in there after a certain time because it becomes adult conversation," she informs me.

"Miah, don't overwhelm her." Edward chuckles awkwardly. "Sorry, she has an adult personality in a small body." He lifts her up almost to shield me from the little girl.

"It's okay, it's nice and now I don't have to ask the awkward questions later. She's saved me a step." I slip into another persona, the typical woman routine.

He gives me a smile. I can feel Jasper's eyes on me.

"Hey, Edward, where's Tanya? You didn't want to eat over there?" he questions in a tone that I'm unfamiliar with. The name Tanya also has some familiarity with it, but I don't recall much from it. I focus mostly on the tone Jasper uses.

"She's in Seattle visiting her parents," Edward replies, ignoring whatever was in Jasper's voice.

"I don't like her. She tries to get me to do things with her, like she's my mom. I am a smart, educated young lady that doesn't need to be dolled up." She crosses her arms. I can't help but chuckle, it sounds like something I would have said at her age.

You could tell Edward has had this disagreement before with his daughter. He sets her back down and looks into her eyes. "I thought you were going to try harder with her. She knows she isn't your mom, but she wants to be your friend."

"She doesn't understand the simple terms I use. She doesn't like anything I like. I'm trying to learn sign language to speak to that one girl at school. She doesn't try to help me learn HTML. I had to borrow that notebook Uncle Emmie has." Her rant ended when she finally looked up to her father who was not happy with her.

"When is Miah testing?" Jasper walks into the kitchen and I get up to follow him and Edward. Miah doesn't follow but goes over to the tablet in the corner. The tablet is all too familiar to me, and I can't help but smile.

"Next month. They already said that she has a photographic memory," Edward answers.

"Photographic? Do you mean eidetic?" It spills out of my mouth before I really give it thought.

"Eidetic, that's what you have, right?" Edward takes a seat next to me at the kitchen table.

"Yes, I could give you a rough estimate on her IQ if you would like. I have studied the testing techniques and interned at a testing center," I offer.

Alice starts to make dinner while we're talking. Edward's eyebrows furrow. "How would that work?"

I quickly explain the method I would use. It consists of questions that determine if she can identify patterns and configurations, and some other standardized test questions. Then I receive a score based on her age, divide that by her mental age, then multiply it by one hundred and that, in theory, is the IQ score.

"Maybe another day, but tonight I would feel bad with all the driving you've done the last few days." He smiles politely and it sends a pleasant chill through my body.

I get up and start helping Alice around the kitchen. She tries to argue that I am a guest, but it's futile, I am very stubborn and set in my ways. I really need to distract myself with a task before I find myself inside my head over-analyzing the look on Edward's face as he talks to Jasper about work, or Miah on the tablet with headphones on. It's been too long since I was around anyone other than myself, my computer and a husband. And this is a family environment, the likes of which I haven't found myself in since I was in hell.

I look down to my wrists and the darkened pink scars that wrap around them, always hidden with bracelets and long sleeves. I feel my lungs close off as I grab the counter as an anchor. I should have never stepped back into Washington State, my walls and perfect facade are falling

_

 **I am starting to do every other chapter in past and present. This is the way I am transitioning to do more present day. The next chapter is going have some graphic material. I wanted to forewarn everyone. Please let me know what you guys are thinking.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my awesome readers today is the day. This is a rough chapter it was hard to write. Again I couldn't have done this without my Beta she is amazing.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **10 years ago**

 **This chapter includes a trigger warning for sexual assault.**

One year ago, I buried my father, but I was not allowed to go and put flowers on his grave. I hated the latest foster family. They were the fifteenth family I had been with, and in between placements I went to the group home with Jasper. That was my goal, of course; I tormented my foster family until they called dumb ass Paul to get me. I would have thought that he would give up and let me stay there, but he didn't like the bullying that happened to me. And the last time I had gotten revenge, not that anyone had legitimate proof it was me other than the girls, who had constantly had problems in the past.

I had been with the last family for one week and two days, and I was having apprehensions about it. The man gave me the same feelings that John had. I tried getting Paul to understand that, but he told me to look up the story of the boy who cried wolf. I told him that didn't apply to my situation, because I had never cried wolf.

I was working on the tablet that I built from scratch, tweaking the coding on it. I thought about giving it to Jasper, since he really enjoyed playing on it when I needed his opinion on its user friendliness. I felt a presence before I heard the squeak of the floor board that was just inside my room. I didn't want to look up and confirm my gut feeling.

"Isabella, it's family time." I could feel him so close and hear him smell my hair as his hand ghosted over my head. Then he was gone, the noise from the floorboard telling me where he was.

Quickly, I called Jasper.

"Hey, Bells." His voice was cheerful.

"Jasper, I'm scared." I could feel my hand tremble and every wall I had been building cracked as I confessed this feeling to him.

"What's wrong?" His voice immediately changed.

"Marcus, I think he's going to try to hurt me tonight." I could feel a few tears as they trickled down my cheeks.

"Isabella, you have to call Paul and tell him."

"I've tried, Jasper, he doesn't believe me."

"I'm coming to get you, then. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay." We hung up the phone, and I felt a little relief knowing Jasper was coming.

I could hear Marcus, his wife and two daughters laughing downstairs. I couldn't get my legs moving to join them like he expected me to, so instead I packed my things and waited for Jasper.

I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep until I felt a cloth over my mouth. It had a chlorine smell but worse, and I couldn't help but inhaling it when I tried to scream. I felt myself go under.

The pain that radiated from my wrist and ankles startled me awake. I could feel cold air on my bare skin. I was too afraid to open my eyes, but that was when I felt the roughness of a man's hands rubbing my sides.

My eyes met Marcus's dark ones. He looked like evil incarnate. "Isabella, I am so happy you're awake. I thought I was going to have to get started without you." He has a sinister smile.

"I called Jasper, he'll be here. He's going to know something is up!"

"Oh sweetie, I sent him away. I had to call the cops and everything. He tried hard to get in here, I'll give him that." He chuckled at something that only he understood.

"Paul has to check in on me," I said, my own voice betraying that I knew it was a hopeless threat.

"No, Isabella, he won't. I called him after Jasper was taken care of and told him you ran away. You're all mine, sweetheart." He grabbed my legs roughly to pull them apart.  
Feeling myself detach, I forced my attention to the pain in my wrists, the feel of the blood dripping down my arms from the wire cutting into them as my body moved without my permission.

From that point on, time itself became obsolete. I just learned to tune myself into the pain in my wrists so I didn't focus on what he was doing to me.  
When he was gone, I either slept or tried to come up with a plan of escape. Very slowly, I was coming up with the idea of cutting my hand off, but I was sure that blood loss would kill me before I could get out and to the authorities. But continuing with that thought, maybe cutting into myself to create enough blood to make my wrist slippery enough to slip my hand out of the tie would work.

Trying to not focus on the searing pain, I rubbed my wrist back and forth, getting blood to moisten all around it. I tried to slowly bring my hand down and it slipped through the wire. I couldn't help but chuckle through my tears as I began to untie my other hand and my ankles. I worked as quickly as my body allowed, fleeing up the steps to the door, finding it unlocked. Thank God! I flung open the door and collided into a body. I screamed bloody murder, thinking it had to be Marcus.

"Bella!" Jasper's cool voice got through to me; I finally processed seeing him. I could only imagine how I looked, naked and covered in blood.

"Jasper," I sobbed, falling into his arms.

I didn't remember much from that point. I knew I was safe with Jasper. My first clear moment was two days later in the hospital overhearing a conversation between two men.

"I thought she was just being difficult, Mike."

"I'm astounded that you have a job right now, but no worries there, I've already asked for an inquiry." He voice was filled with disgust. "To top this fuckery, you actually believed she ran away. She has never done such an act. You didn't even investigate, as you are supposed to do per protocol. You do know how many bodies they found in his pond, right? All of his charges. All he said ran away. How the hell could you not see a pattern!" Hearing that rant, I had the feeling Mike was not a fan of Paul or the system. Good.

I finally opened my eyes to indeed find Paul and Mike at a stand-off. Paul saw that my eyes were open and came over to me and attempted to take my hand.

"Don't fucking touch me." Even to me, my voice was harsh. Paul's head fell and he walked out of my room.

Mike began to fill me in on Marcus. I was apparently lucky to be alive. Marcus had homed over thirty kids, seventeen of them being girls age thirteen to seventeen. Of those seventeen, fourteen of them had been found in his pond. He put cement on their feet and tossed them in, all of them showing signs of sexual assault. The bodies were brutalized. I was his only survivor. He held me prisoner for four weeks and three days, while Jasper had been searching for me. He was certain that I was still there because he pinged my cell from his phone, something I added to it the last time I was with him. Marcus had kept everything of mine in the basement. Jasper had immediately called 911 after I collapsed in his arms. Marcus and his wife were at work and their kids were at school or else we probably wouldn't have made it out of there.

Two days of cops, and more cops, and case workers and Mike. I just wanted to blow something up, but Jasper brought in my tablet and laptop. After seeing me the way he did, he had trouble looking at me, he told me all he saw was dead eyes and blood. I could tell he was high as a kite, which was probably why he was able look at me.

He didn't say much other than giving me the rundown on what was going on at the group home, and all the police interviewing he had to do. He reassured me that he didn't mind. He went on about talking with Mike, and I could see he was trying to distract from the elephant in the room, which I was grateful for.

"Bella." Mike came in looking somber.

"Yeah."

"I really hate having to tell you this, especially now. But Bella, they found your mom's body last night. It looks like an OD." His eyes searched mine for my reaction.

What should my reaction have been? I had so much medication to keep the pain at bay. I couldn't sleep because I could hear him say my name. All of this happened to me because Renee couldn't keep her shit together.

"Okay. Can you deal with it? Just make sure she's buried with my dad. He would have wanted that." My voice was mechanical.

He nodded his head and touched my arm in comfort.  
But the punches didn't stop there. The doctor came in to inform me that all of the sodomization Marcus did to me messed me up. At fifteen I was told that I would probably never be able to bear my own children.

I really hated Renee. I really hated Paul, I detested Marcus. I loathed everything.

The doctor left, and Jasper held my hand while I cried. I cried so hard that my whole body began to shake and the nurses came in with a shot to calm me down.

Christmas passed and then New Year's. I was back in the group home with Jasper. Paul lost his job, and he was possible getting charged with neglect. Marcus's trial would start in February, and Jasper and I had been working with Mike to prepare for it. I built so many nice walls and fakeness that sometimes I forgot who I was. I only ever let Jasper truly see _me_. He had been working on not getting high to be able to talk to me. I didn't blame him, if I didn't know the statistics of reaction time that weed and alcohol depleted I would join him. I could really use a new coping mechanism.

I knew he was getting better because at night when I felt the walls closing in, I ran to his room and hid in bed with him. I couldn't sleep, it was when I was sleeping that Marcus came for me. Mike told me I needed to stop hiding with Jasper. It was only putting a band aid on a bullet hole, as he put it.

January seventeenth was when I decided not to go running to Jasper and let the nightmare finally play through. After that I hated Mike, too.

February finally came and so did the court date. The prosecuting attorney assured me that he wasn't getting away with anything. He was most likely getting the death penalty, or at least that was his goal. I didn't hold my breath. The death penalty wasn't something that was favored.

The opening statements were very powerful. The prosecutor was amazing with his words. The defense, if that's what you could call it, was grasping at straws. He was trying to say all the girls found were suicides and Marcus was trying to give dignity. For me, he was trying to say it was consensual.

My testimony wasn't needed until two weeks into the trial. I answered the prosecuting attorney's questions in a mechanical voice, and it wasn't until the pictures were shown that I began to break. I looked to Mike and Jasper. Jasper had given his testimony the day before, but he couldn't look at me or the pictures. I never really looked at myself when I got away. To say the pictures were disturbing would be an understatement. The only real description that came to my over-worked mind was that I looked dead, yet I was alive. I guessed Jasper's reaction and ongoing need to self-medicate were reasonable.

I felt the tears stream down my face as I kept staring at them, but I couldn't help myself. I didn't even remember the questions the defense attorney was trying to ask. I ingenuously ignored him until the judge got my attention and asked if I was okay. I nodded my head and quickly answered the defense's questions that barley pertained to the case. I left the stand and walked out of the court house, vowing that I would never go back.

It wasn't long before the verdict come back guilty, but I still couldn't sleep without him haunting my dreams.

_

 **There it is. Next chapter is in the present. Please review let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Present Day**

I can feel a presence behind me before I hyperventilate, something that happens way too often.

"Bella," Jasper's voice is low. I can sense he wants to touch me but isn't sure if he should.

"I haven't had one of these since my last day in that group home." I turn my head to look at him. I am sure he can see the unshed tears in my eyes. I can feel myself rub my wrist.

He nods his head, and not caring if I want it or not, he embraces me. "I have some amazing names of counselors for you to talk to." His voice is light, but I can hear the seriousness.

"Thanks Jazz, but I'm sure after a few days of adjustments I'll be back to normal," I mumble into his chest.

I can feel eyes on us, making me feel heat spread through me. I quickly let Jasper go and head outside, not making any eye contact. I stand on the porch grabbing the railing, taking in a big gulp of air.

"What the fuck is wrong with me," I ask myself out loud. I am not like this. I don't break down. I don't think about my scars. I am Bella Swan. I take what I want and move on. A badass bitch.

No one follows me out, probably thanks to Jasper. I go in eventually and I want to kiss everyone for pretending I never had a meltdown. Alice is very excited and talks non-stop about the wedding plans and her shop and the fall line she is working on. Just like that, everyone is talking about different things, stuff a family does at dinner. I just listen to the different stories and observe. The empty, numb feeling that I get is in full force as I watch Edward dote on Miah.

When I got married all four times, I made sure they never planned on kids. The first three already had some and they hated me. James was the first that had never been married and had no kids, but his narcissistic behavior would never allow him to want them. And after so many years I grew to be okay with this life, having only Jasper to be accounted to.  
But sitting here watching this gorgeous man dote on his daughter, it makes me want things I have long given up on. It upsets me, so I get up, making the excuse that I'm tired and thank Alice for the meal.

The time difference between New York and here is three hours, so thanks to my internal clock I am up at five am. I groan as I see the time on my phone. I try to close my eyes and get an hour or two more, but by five-thirty my eyes are still wide and my mind is going a thousand miles a minute. Ones and zeros take over most of my thoughts, for a new program idea dealing with the medical field. I also thought of a hologram field that would work great in my soon to be home. That way I could more easily transfer things, maybe a hologram touch screen. I sigh, realizing I have to get up.

In my normal sleep wear, I find myself in a dark and empty kitchen at six am. Jasper left the teapot out on the stove, I can't help but smile at his preparedness. I quickly put some water on for my tea and then head back up to my room for my laptop and tablet and notebooks to begin working on my new ideas.

Being in my bubble while I work has perks and disadvantages. The one big disadvantage is I never hear anyone that is around me. An offensive hand interrupts me and makes me scream and attack.

"Oof!" The sexy hair of Edward comes into my view. He is planted firmly on the ground under me, looking up with wide eyes.

"I warned you, Edward." Jasper's southern drawl is thick with humor.

"You didn't say she would be that defensive." I let Edward up quickly and look at my surroundings, noticing it's nine in the morning.

"I told you not to go within five feet of her when she is doing coding, or whatever she does in her bubble." Jasper sips his coffee, and by his facial expressions I can tell he's trying not to laugh at Edward.

"I really thought you were exaggerating. I mean, back in high school I saw her take down Emmett but I would have thought it changed." He gives me his dazzling smile that probably melts many women's hearts but I feel stricken and ready to run.

"It got worse," I reply simply, but my voice is strange to me. I clean up quickly and go back to the room where I'm staying.

 _Sexy hair_ , I scold myself. I shake my head and get dressed in comfortable jeans and a Miller Highlife shirt. I pull my hair back into a sloppy bun, trying to figure out this aroused feeling I get from Edward's proximity.

There aren't any feelings, I tell myself confidently. He has a girlfriend, I just got out of a marriage. It was a moment of lapsed judgment. Yes, he is good looking, but that's it.  
Putting everything in my new fandom bag I walk back down stairs and hear laughing.

I walk into the kitchen and Alice has joined Edward and Jasper, but there is also a very tall and gorgeous blonde. She has matured very well. "Hey, Bella, I'm Rose." She doesn't move to greet me.

"I remember, Emmett's wife, correct?" I lean against the door frame. I can feel her assessing me as I am her. She reeks of confidence, and attitude. She may look like a model, but you can feel the tomboy vibes coming off her as well.

"Yes, happily for four years now." She turns her head away from me. The assessment is done, she's probably decided my rank in her hierarchy.

"What are the plans for today with everyone?" I ask, trying to figure out what I should do with myself.

"I've got several appointments with clients, so I'll have to go over to your house later, that okay?" Jasper acknowledges me first.

"Yeah, that's fine," I nod my head.

"I have to go and look over a project, then head over to the shop. You can still pick Miah up after school, right?" Edward asks Alice, simultaneously answering me.

"Yes, of course, Rose and I are going over to the Marriott to talk to someone about the wedding. I guess she's the planner or something. Then we're doing some shopping. " Alice has the most upbeat voice I have ever heard.

"Would you like me to come with you to the Marriott, I mean, I don't want to intrude on your time with Rose and wedding planning," I ask, I just want to make sure she gets everything she wants and is treated with respect. I know how some of those people can be.

"Thank God, I was so worried about asking you." Alice jumps up and down.

I can't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm, but Jasper's smile is what really makes me happy.

I take a seat by Edward. He has his sleeves rolled up and I can see more of his arms and they're covered in amazing art. I meet his eyes, and I can't help but be mesmerized for just a moment before I berate myself and look to Jasper.  
Things quickly move after that. Jasper leaves, then Edward leaves, and Rose and Alice drag me away to the Marriott.

Rose and Alice talk, well Alice talks, about everything and taking my cue from Rose, I nod and hum in the right spots.  
Walking into the Marriott brings some interesting feelings. Rose and Alice are in awe when walking up to the desk.

"Hi, welcome to the Marriott, how can I help you?" The desk clerk addresses Alice in a very sugary sweet voice.

"Hi, I have an appointment with Jane," Alice greets her back with a lot of excitement.

"Name, please?"

"Alice Cullen."

"She'll be out in just a minute." She grabs the phone, I assume to call her and tell her we're here.

Alice continues to be awed over our surroundings.

"Ms. Cullen." A short and very angry looking woman shows up with her hand out to greet Alice.

Alice grabs her hand. "Yes, hi."

"Alright, come along, I'll show you everything and then we can talk." Her voice is tight, and I am not appreciating her attitude. I can tell from Alice and Rose they aren't either.  
As we walk through the reception area and the ballroom where we can have the ceremony, her attitude stays sour and borderline rude.

"Excuse me," I address Jane in my most professional tone.

"Yes," her tone is clipped.

"Okay, let's drop this right here. You're acting unprofessional." I can feel myself slipping.

"I don't know what makes you so special, but I am telling you right now that this never happens here. I am not going out of my way for a nobody who just happened to sleep with the manager to get the bride what she wanted."

I can see Rose about to lunge, and Alice is close to crying. "Oh, well let me make this simple. I am the reason she is getting the VIP treatment that she deserves. I didn't fuck anyone to get her that. But you know what, I think I will make a call right quick." I take out my phone and dial a number and put it on speaker.

"Aro Volturi," the voice answers in a commanding tone.

"Hey, Aro, it's Bella," I reply in my sweetest voice. I see Jane's eyes widen in fear. That's right bitch, say goodbye to your job.

"Oh, Bella love, how are you, my dear wife number five." Out of the four husbands I have had, he was the most fun and he had no hard feelings after the divorce.

I can see Alice and Rose as their eyes widen as well.

"Not good, husband number two," I join in on his joke.

"What's the matter?" His voice is full of concern.

"You see, my brother is getting married. You know the contact I have with your hotel chain, Marriott."

He chuckles for a moment. "Yes, that's why I fell in love with you."

"Well, I have decided to use that part of the contract to get the whole VIP package for Jasper and his soon to be wife. And, well, there is some resistance, Aro. Especially with Jane the planner, here."

I keep my eyes on Jane, who has become white as a sheet.  
"Mm, I see, well, would that be Forks Marriott, my dear?"

"Yes, it is."

"What date are you looking to use it for?"

"October eleventh."

"It's yours, the entire hotel for the night before and that entire day. I will get it settled, and I'll find you a more appropriate planner than Jane. Oh, and how about Peter for the caterer. He'll be free and in Seattle." I smile at Alice, silently asking her if this is what she would like. But she and Rose are in shock and unresponsive.

"Thank you, Aro. I knew you could help me sort this out without the complaints and attitude that we've been getting. But, I'm sorry I had to call at all." I smile, knowing it isn't trouble at all; Aro is always happy to give me whatever I want. It drives his kids insane.

"Oh, my love, anything for you and your family. I'm sorry that you had trouble at all. If there is still any resistance, you call me right away. Now, the new planner will be there tomorrow, will that be okay?"

"Yes," Alice responds at last in a squeaky voice.

Aro gives me the information before we say goodbye.  
"Well, Jane, I guess we're done here. And I guess in a way, I did fuck the right guy to get what I want." I give her my best bitch brow and walk out with Alice and Rose following behind me.

"Holy shit, I never made the connection when Jazz would say Aro. You were married to Aro Volturi. He's a freaking billionaire, with possible mob ties." Alice is clearly in shock.

"I love you, seriously girl, you are not one to fuck with." Rose intertwines her arm with mine, and Alice does the same to the other side.

"You and Jasper will only get married once. And some snide bitch ruined your wedding high. It's not acceptable." I shrug, it's not a big deal. And really, shutting one hotel down isn't that big of a deal for Aro.

"You're a badass bitch. God, I was going to throttle her, but when you said Aro, that look on her face was better than me beating on her." Rose has her eyes closed, reminiscing, I assume.

"Thank you so much, Bella. You just got me the entire hotel, the best caterer, and the best-rated planner," Alice squeals and hugs me.

I feel embarrassed. I have never gotten this kind of female attention before.

We go out to lunch and discuss more wedding details, including the designer she wishes she could get, Cora.

And I know her. "Cora, from LA," I want to confirm for sure it's the same Cora.

"Yes, she designs the most amazing dresses, but only one of a kind, you know."

"Yeah, I did her business model and made a program for her to help with designs," I mention nonchalantly.

I can feel their eyes on me.  
"Are you shitting me? Is there anyone you don't know?" Rose asks me in awe.

"Yes, there a lot of people in the world, it would be impossible to know everyone." I furrow my brows.

"She wouldn't happen to owe you any favors, would she? The kind that would get her to design me a dress?" Alice puts her hands together and up to her mouth.

I can't help but smile. "She does, in fact, owe me a favor that big."

I don't think I will be able to hear for the rest of the day.


	12. Chapter 12

I am sorry that I have not updating like I usually have. I just moved into a new place and it has taken me weeks to get internet. But alas I have it now. I have to give a wonderful shout out to my Beta without it would be readable. :P

_  
Chapter 12

Ten years ago

After the conviction of Marcus I felt myself change. I was not that happy girl that my dad loved so much. I had hatred and anger filling up inside me. I stopped going to Mike because he was talking about medication to help me cope, and I refused.

By May, I had been working on my law degree and engineering and networking as well. I had two new programs patented and ready to sell.  
Jasper was still seeing Mike and doing better. After I stopped seeking him out, he began to come into my room to check on me. He was still battling nightmares himself. He didn't get into too much detail about what they were about and I didn't push him.

I refused to be called Isabella anymore, it was a trigger for me because of the way Marcus would say my name. The first girl who was trying to torment me said it and I went off. I mostly spent my time trying to figure out how I could get the dreams I was having to subside. One of my working theories was, if I had a positive experience it would negate what Marcus had done to me.

I thought of Jasper as a good experience, since he was the closest human to me that I loved. He was strong and would be turning eighteen a week before my sixteenth birthday. He'd been working hard to get a place and wanted me to live with him. He was still in school, he wouldn't graduate until the next year. It was sweet of him. I told him that I could easily afford to get us a place and to just save for a car. He wasn't having it of course, typical male pride.

I didn't get picked on as much anymore, it helped that I hacked into the foster system base and pretty much embarrassed all of them. Hey, couldn't prove I did it, I was just that good.

But there was a party that Jasper was going to attend. I never attended those sorts of things, but I needed to test my hypothesis. Of course, when attempting to even get near the music I clammed up and walked back to the home and waited in his room.

It was only an hour before Jasper came into his room and he smelled of weed. His eyes went wide when he saw me sitting on his bed. "Bella?"

"Hey, Jasper," I tried to use a sexy voice that I'd read about in the extensive research on how to seduce a man.

He came and sat next to me, so I took his hand and concentrated on the feeling I got touching him. It was a warm feeling, but not what I had read about when it came to attraction.

"Is everything okay, Bella?" Jasper's voice was quizzical and he was also staring at our hands.

"I wanted to try something." Our eyes finally met and I leaned in quickly and kissed him hard. As far as my first kiss with someone of the opposite sex, it was disappointing.

Jasper quickly pushed me away, being careful not to hurt me. "Bella, I love you, but no, just no." His voice was rough, with his accent more noticeable.

I could feel the sting of rejection, and the heat of embarrassment spreading through my body. "Okay." I was thick with emotion.

"I can't, Bella, you're my sister. That's the only feeling I have for you." He put his arm around me and allowed me to cry.

"I just want to know how it's supposed to feel. What it's like when someone that loves you touches you. All I can feel is his hands, his tongue. I feel his hate, Jazz." I cried harder as his arms embraced me, pulling me closer to him.

He pulled my face up to his, and I could see determination in his eyes. He kissed me, I felt his tongue on my lips causing me to open them and his tongue entered my mouth. Taking his lead, I did the same, wrestling for dominance and hoping that I was doing a good job at kissing. His hands tried to go under my shirt before reality hit me. I began to laugh at how awkward and horrible it was.

"Oh, thank God." Jasper fell next to me on the bed and started laughing with me.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, but it really was horrible kissing you. Very much like kissing a family member," I managed to get out between chuckles.

"I was trying to show you, but, yeah, it scarred me. I felt like I was taking advantage."

Our laughing subsided. "I pushed you, Jasper," I whispered.

"Bella, you are going to find someone who is perfect for you. He's going to show you what love is." Jasper found my hand again. "Everything will work out, you'll see."

I didn't remember falling asleep next to him, but it was the best sleep I'd had in a while. He was gone when I woke up. I quickly got up, checking my email to see if I had anything due from my professors. Seeing that I didn't, I hopped on the bus to the local electronics store. I wanted to build Jasper a tablet and program it. It was going to be his birthday gift.

I walked in and made myself at home looking at all the different screens and everything I would need. While trying to decide on what I wanted, a young man approached me.

"Hey there, beautiful." He had olive skin, dark hair, a lanky build, and he was taller than me.

"Hi," I replied in a confused voice.

"What is a gorgeous thing like you doing with all this high-end equipment?" He picked up some film that I was going to use for touch screen capabilities.

I took them from him quickly, feeling annoyed at his comment. "I'm building something for my brother. His birthday is in September, but I want to make sure it's completely ready by then. It'll take me a month to build it and maybe two to completely program it with everything." I turned and began to walk away from him.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just weird seeing such a beautiful girl knowing her stuff. You are a geek's wet dream, you know." I turned to him, seeing he had a smile while checking me out. Something that Jasper has done to girls when I am with him.

"Okay." I attempted to check him out, but I found nothing interesting in him. Nothing like that butterflies in the stomach moment that I've heard other girls talk about when being flirted with.

"I should take you out to dinner to make it up to you. What do you say?" He voice was sultry, I thought he was trying to be sexy. But I found no attraction. He was good looking; many girls probably have fawned on him but I could not find myself feeling that attraction. I should probably take the time to see if I could become attracted.

"Sure." We quickly exchanged names and numbers, and I gave him my address to pick me up Tuesday for dinner. His name was Eric Yorkie.

In a daze, I managed my way back home. I was having my first date ever. I began to smile a little, Bella Swan was going on a consensual date.

I got to my room and began working on Jasper's gift, I wanted it to be perfect.

Tuesday arrived quickly and I was a bundle of nerves. Jasper was happy, or so he said, but I felt he was bothered. He wouldn't leave me alone all day. When five forty-five came around, I was in a navy-blue summer dress with a little makeup that Angela helped me with.

Angela had to help calm Jasper down, he seemed to be upset with how I looked. I thought I looked rather beautiful thanks to Angela helping.

"He's just doing the big brother thing. He doesn't want to see his baby sister on a date," Angela tried to explain to me.

"I don't fully understand that concept, but since we have just started to define our relationship I suppose I have a lot to learn about the dynamics." I heard her chuckle a little as I waited by the front door. Jasper was on the other side, not really looking at me but out the window.

"Do you know where you're going?" he asked me in a frustrated tone.

"No," I answered in kind.

"Well, I'm going to find out, then I'm going to let him know you have to be back by nine."

I huffed, not really thinking it wise to respond. My rational side said he was just being protective. After everything, it's probably a natural thing for him. But the teenage irrational part wanted to call him a few names that I have learned the past year.

Eric knocked on the door, and before I could react, Jasper already had it open and glaring down at him.

"I'm Jasper, Bella's brother. I need to know where you're taking her?" His voice was very brisk.

"Um, I was going to take her to Applebee's." I could tell by his voice he was slightly frightened.

"Okay, I expect to see her back here at nine. If you don't have her here by nine exactly, I will have your balls on my nightstand."

"Jasper," I finally found my voice. He looked at me and I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster. It was my first date, and he was threatening him.

He just looked at me, he didn't register or acknowledge my irritation.

"I can do that." Eric finally looked at me and his eyes were wide. "Wow, Bella, you look great. I am one lucky guy tonight." His smile seemed genuine, but I saw something in his eyes and features that gave me an odd feeling.

Eric was wearing a nice pair of slacks and white button down shirt. He looked very nice and handsome but I still didn't feel any attraction.

"Thank you, Eric. I'm sorry for my brother's behavior. He is just very protective of me. Especially because of recent events that have happened in our lives."

"No hard feelings." He took my hand, leaving an upset Jasper at the door. Eric, letting go of my hand, opened the door for me. My first date, and I felt nothing. I might be broken.

There it is. I am only doing maybe one more chapter in the past for Bella. I have wrote a chapter in another POV. I am in the air when I am posting it.

I hope to hear your guys thoughts and any questions. Have a wonderful week!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**  
 **Present**

I'm broken. I've grown to accept I can't develop feelings like Jasper can. My marriages were shams; a way to get money and to have fun. Watching this family interact and the love between the couples is something I'm lacking. But through the years I could never develop relationships. I've given up, but now when Edward glances at me or makes a joke within inches of me, I get this unknown butterfly feeling in the pit of my stomach.

It's been a couple of weeks now, and I am still getting the house together. It was grim at first entering my home, I could smell the dust and my dad's cologne. But since activating the Charlie program it has been easier to clean out the house. Well, my mother's things, anyway. I took more time with my dad's things, which is why it's been two weeks and I am still cleaning. I have hired Emmett and Edward to renovate the house and their mom to come in and do the interior design. I haven't met with her yet but from what I have seen of her work I know she is perfect and Charlie agrees with that assessment.

Today is the meeting with Mrs. Cullen, Edward, and Emmett to go over the details and time frame of this project. I have very detailed specifications because of Charlie. I have him linked with several satellites and I want him hard wired into the electrical system. I programed him after watching Iron Man and wanting a program like Jarvis, who can do everything. I had his program perfected by eighteen and continue to tinker when I think of something else I want to add. I waited to use him again until I knew I was home.

"The Cullens have arrived on the premises," the soothing automatic voice rings through the house.

"Thank you, Charlie, please let them in," I answer him, tidying up the table that has my ideas laid out.

"Hello!" Emmett's booming voice echoes in my house.

"In the kitchen!" I call back to him, not moving from my tablet.

I hear their shoes clapping against the linoleum as they come in. I look up to see someone I never wanted to see again. She has gotten smile lines and grey hair that just adds more beauty to the hair that Edward inherited.

"Oh." Her eyes widen as she looks at me. My facial expressions must match hers. She comes closer to me, grabbing me by the shoulders, and continues to look into my eyes. "I think God has given me another chance."

Her voice is so warm and no longer sad as it was the day she came to the service for my dad. I avert my eyes, trying to calm myself. I'm confused over the feelings that are running through my body- anger, guilt, and being unsure of what to say or do.

Emmett and Edward seem confused at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Boys, Chief Swan saved my life ten years ago; he died saving me."

They gasp in sync with each other and I can see the many emotions flash on their faces. "I only ever told your father, I didn't want you kids to worry over it."

"I think I need to reschedule this appointment, maybe for tomorrow." My voice is distant and cold.

"Okay." Esme retreats away from me.

"Charlie, please reschedule with the Cullens. I need to lay down for a while." I leave them standing there as I go to my old room. I hear Charlie's deep automated voice begin to talk.  
I honestly wasn't going to fall asleep, but I did, and I wake up to someone shaking me.  
Instinct kicks in and I throw the person away from me, grabbing a nearby knife I have stashed.

"Ugh, seriously need a way to touch you when you're out of it or sleeping. I tried saying your name for the last ten minutes." Jasper is gasping for air and clutching his stomach.

"Shit, sorry, Jasper!" I jump out of bed and help him up, giving him an apologetic grin.

"You need to program Charlie to alert you with loud noises and your bed needs to vibrate or even buck you when someone needs to approach you."

"Yeah, I'll work on that." I step away from him and go back downstairs to the kitchen.

I can hear Jasper behind me. "You want to talk about it?" Jasper slides a chair out and takes a seat. I can feel his eyes on me as I mechanically wash my dishes.

"I don't think there is much to talk about. Other than how the hell you found out."

"They had a family meeting and Esme came clean about the incident to Alice, Emmett and Edward," he answered me calmly.

Stepping away from the sink and turning to Jasper, I say, "It was just a lot to handle in that moment. I never thought I would see her again. I was significantly rude to her back then." I wrap my arms around myself trying not to make eye contact with Jasper. I don't need him to see what a horrible person I am.

Jasper takes a deep breath. "Bella," the air whooshes out of him. "Ten years is a long time to feel bad about something. Esme knows you were grieving. She just wants to be something to you, a friend if we must put a label on it."

"Bella, Esme Cullen is at the door," Charlie interrupts us.

"Let her in, Charlie," Jasper tries to give an order.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, but you are not the owner of this residence. Only Bella can give instructions, " Charlie gets sassy with Jasper. I can't help but chuckle at Jasper's facial expression.

"Go ahead, Charlie," I give him the command. I know Jasper was getting to the point where he was going to tell me I need to talk to her and move on.

Jasper nods his head. "I'll talk to you later, Bella." He gives me a hug and passes a nervous Esme.

"I'm sorry for just coming here like this, but I just wanted to talk to you without the kids."

I wave my arm for her to take a seat and take one myself. We awkwardly stare at each other for a moment. So many years perfecting my shield and keeping with my logical side to keep myself from being hurt, but I have to let it all go.

"How did it happen?" I all but blurt out. It's the biggest question that has been in my mind since the day I saw my daddy in the morgue. I look to her face. Shock, worry and regret are all etched in the creases that cover her well-aged face.

"Oh." The shock in her voice is evident, and she clears her throat. "It was just a normal day at the gas station. I filled up and ran in. Your dad was staring at some unhealthy snacks with a coffee cup in his hands. I told him his wife would have his hind if she caught him. He laughed and agreed. I was at the register when they came in with their guns out and yelling. All the years I took self-defense and did all those stupid classes that are supposed to help you prepare for situations like the one I was in, and I froze in fear. The gun was pointed right at my heart. I imagined all my kids crying, Carlisle breaking; I thought 'this is it'. And then your dad was just _there_ , he tackled the one with the gun but I heard the loud bang as it went off." She takes a ragged breath with her eyes closed. I feel my own tears falling, matching hers.

"The shot must have scared the other guy because he was gone and the other one was trying to push the chief off him. I reached for Charlie and rolled him over to face me, he was still breathing but it was shallow. I took his hand while we waited. He didn't say anything. I just held his hand until the paramedics came. They tried to bring him back, but there wasn't anything more they could do for him. I'm sorry, Bella." I feel her reach for my hands.

"He was a hero. My dad was the greatest man and he would be so ashamed of me." I start crying, a real cry, something long in the making. Warm arms embrace me, shushing me. It feels nice, something a mother would do for their child.

"Your father would be so proud of his very accomplished daughter. You have changed the field of social work and how the foster care system works. You have created countless programs for governments and everyday people to use." She pulls my face to meet her eyes, and within them I can see she means every word.

"I know you're closed off, Bella. Jasper spoke to me about you many times. I didn't make the connection, of course. I know you don't make connections with people. But know you have more than just Jasper as family."

I feel a chink in my armor fall as I nod to her, letting her know that I understand that she is calling me her family.

"Now, I see all these wonderful sketches that look like interior ideas, shall we go through them?" Esme smiles at me. Grateful for the change, I readily agree.

I think maybe the move here wasn't so bad after all. Maybe it will help me not be so broken.  
"Bella, there is someone trying to search for you on Google," Charlie announces to me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey its that day of the week again. I have to give a million thanks to my Beta. Check her out and her amazing stories some time. meteoronamoonlessnight** ****

 **Chapter 14**

 **8 Years Ago**

My sixteenth birthday is just around the corner. I have everything set up for the emancipation from the state. I have buyers ready to purchase my selective programs. I am waiting till I am sixteen so can keep everything I make on the deals.

Jasper graduated and is ready to go to college after being accepted to U-Dub. He is going for social work and psychology. I am more than proud of my brother; I personally made a rather big donation in his name so that his tuition will be covered the entire time he attends. He hasn't figured it out yet, and hopefully he won't get too upset about it.

"Bella, gorgeous girl, what are you thinking about with that stunning head of yours?" My newest toy begins to play with my hair, running his fingers through it.

I sigh. He's just another boy wanting me to be their prized possession, but I use them for rides and money. I have my own, yes, but why spend it if I can use theirs. I also like who their parents are and who they are associated with. I need connections soon to begin my networking for my businesses and such. I'm selfish, but this world made me this way and I'm not going to apologize.

"Just wondering if our time together isn't at its end." I make my voice firm and sultry, something I have learned boys like. They are such fickle and ignorant things. Jasper is the exception of course, there must be an exception to every rule.

"What?" His voice sounds like he ate gravel. At first it was an attractive quality, what little that I do get attracted to the opposite sex. Now it's just annoying.

"You've been fun, this has been fun, but let's be honest. You screwing your step mom is not really my thing. I won't share." I climb out of his Dodge Charger that his step mom bought him and begin walking away from his stunned face.  
I knew for a while that he had been having an affair with his dad's wife, but I needed him for a few things. It makes for an easy escape, so that I can break it off easily and without many complications.

I continue my walk down Main Street with my bag slung over my shoulder, oozing confidence. I hear a car honk to the left of me; it's unmistakable honk of my loving brother's car.

"Bella Marie Swan, are you seriously walking down the street at ten at night?" His voice is full of concern and frustration. This isn't the first time we have had this conversation in the last few months since he graduated. With our birthdays being less than a month away he will be out of the group home and into his dorm,and I will be gone as well. He seems to think I'm going with him.

"Jasper, I just broke up with Tucker and I wanted to get moving. I'm sorry that I didn't call you to have you pick me up, again. You really need to stop stalking me on that tablet. That is not why I made it for you." I scold him back as I climb into his gray 1979 Dodge Aspen. He's still talking with Mike; his fears have gone down but with the new change happening it's been triggering his nightmares. I have that side of me shut down until I am alone.

Jasper takes off with the engine roaring against his lead foot. "For your information, I deleted that application because Mike thinks, and I agree with him, that it's hurting me more than helping. I was dropping Angela off at work and saw you on my way back home."

I lean back in the seat and close my eyes. "Sorry, Jasper, I really did forget to call you to let you know." My voice is soft with regret. Jasper is the only person in this world that I trust and let see the real me. Not the personas that I have created as a survival technique, but _me_.

I see him out the corner of my eye nodding his head. "I just worry about you with all the guys you go through. You haven't told me where you're going to live when we're out next month."

I can feel his eyes penetrating the side of my face. I haven't decided where I want to go. I can choose between LA, Miami and New York. Maybe even New Orleans. I just know I want to travel.

"You can come with me to Seattle, you know. I've been looking at some cheap places near campus, but close to the shelter that I'll be working at." This is the angle he's been working since he found out that I haven't decided where I want to go. With two bachelor's degrees and a master's in progress for engineering, and have started my sociology and psychology degrees as well, I have plenty of options. And I am planning my bar exam here soon.

"I'll let you know," I answer him cryptically as we pull up to the group home.

The days is here, Jasper's eighteenth. I managed a nice dinner for Angela, him and me, the only two people he really wants to be with on his birthday. Even though he and Angela are no longer dating each other, they've remained friends. In society, they proclaim this isn't a possibility unless they never had feeling for each other while they were together. That is just it, they were only together to stopped being harassed. Of course, this is just my theory based on some events I witnessed between them.  
Dinner is just like had it been last year, fun and simple. Angela and Jasper discussed classes from U-dub and what they expect from the rest of the semester. The topic came to me and what I plan to do with myself.

"I'm going to LA first for a few months to get some things done and sold, then I'll go to Miami before probably settling in New York. That's just what I'm thinking, anyway." I don't meet Jasper's eyes when I announce my plans. But after really thinking about my future, I have some major ideas for a program that helps the foster care system and social workers that also ties into local law enforcement. But I need to test it out, and that's where LA comes into the plan. They have agreed to do a trial run with it.  
Jasper nods his head and continues to talk to Angela. I know he is disappointed but doesn't want to voice it. Jasper and I have been connected in ways that I will never want to forget, or sever. But I need to leave this area and all the pain that it holds for me.

After the dinner, I change into my sleepwear and begin to work on some stuff when I hear feet shuffling outside my door. Grabbing my bat, I quietly go to my door and open it slowly. Jasper's lanky frame appears in the crack of my door.

"Hey, Bella." His voice is soft, trying to stay quiet and not wake anyone up.

I grab Jasper's shirt to yank him in my room. "Jasper, what's wrong?" I ask with concern. Jasper hasn't been to my room this late for almost seven months.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you before you left. Knowing you you'll be gone the moment the clock strikes midnight on your sixteenth birthday and I'll be in Seattle." He sits on my bed leaving me room to sit next to him.

Hugging myself, I sit next to him. I won't correct his assumption because he's exactly right. I have a plane ticket for the red eye the day of my birthday.

"I love you, Bella. I hope that we stay in touch, like siblings should, and even visit each other, you know. You are the only family I have." He chokes up.

I can feel my own eyes begin to tear up. "You're my only family, too. I will talk to you every day, and we will make arrangements to see each other all the time." We hug and lay together the rest of the night. In the morning, Jasper gives me one last hug and he's gone. Then it's my time to leave.

 **Two Years Later**

"Aw, you are such a charmer." I used all my sex appeal. It is so fun making men want me, to make them need me, and then to get them to go back to their original ways. Oh, the joy of the game.

The mating game. So many men think it's okay to use women. I decided what I needed to do was reverse the process. I used men. I got them to commit to me. With all my human behavior and body language studies, I knew that they would never stay committed, so I used that to my advantage.

Demetri has been interested in me since I arrived in Miami. I went to his office to propose a deal with a program that I wrote; I thought they would be interested and the highest bidder. Not that I really needed the money, at eighteen I am easily a multi-millionaire with contract deals with the government and other companies throughout the U.S.

I was just seventeen when I meet him, though, so he kept his hands to himself and just lavished me with attention and made sure other guys stayed away. But by eighteen, I felt the ring in his pocket. I told him that I wouldn't have sex unless I was married. It was the first test in my game, my con that I came up with in my thesis in psychology a few years ago.

He pulled up to the beach, the sun setting and a breathtaking view in front of us. "I knew that you were one of kind when you took charge of my office with your proposal. I knew then I had to wait, but now I don't have to. Bella Marie Swan, please marry me and make me the happiest man on the planet to have a wife with not only the looks of a goddess but the brains, too."

I smiled, but I was annoyed on the inside. Always my looks first, and then the nice thought of my brain. But it's what I wanted, to have step two completed. "Yes, Demetri. Yes, yes, yes!" I lunged at him with a hug like the dopey girls do in those movies and books I've read.

Months later we signed the prenup stating if either one of us cheated I got ten million dollars and he got half of my network. Only ten million, after all, I am not completely greedy, just bored and spiteful. Now just to get hitched today then wait for him to go back to him needing to spread his god-awful oats

_

 **This is probably the last in the past chapter in Bella's POV.**

 **Please let me know what you think and any questions. I love hearing from you guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my beautiful people here i awaited chapter 15. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it.**

 ****

 **Chapter 15**

 **BPOV  
Present**

It's May, and my house is coming together better than I could have anticipated. Emmett and Edward have done a wonderful job with the remodel and got a mostly competent electrician to work with me. It's now down to the interior decorating.

Edward and I have developed a nice friendship. And by friendship, I mean that he smiles at me, and I ask how Miah is doing, and he passionately talks about his daughter. And I listen intently with a smile, but my mind splits into two; one is listening and the other is thinking about stripping him down and counting the tattoos he has with my tongue. How am I a genius?

Miah and I have also found a relationship as kindred spirits. She reminds me of what I was like before my dad died. When Alice comes over to talk about the wedding, Miah is with her sometimes. I've slowly begun showing her different coding, and I've begun teaching her sign language. We do that when we aren't involved with working on my original laptop that I kept from childhood. She is something special and she loves Edward. This also makes me have feelings that I've never experienced before.

Esme has broken down a few of my walls that I built to protect myself. She managed to convince me to accept her lunch invitation, and now she has dinner with me at least twice a week to see how I'm getting along.

"Bella, darling," Esme calls me to the kitchen.

"Yes, Esme." I smile at her wearing my apron as she looks at some design pictures we've been discussing, trying to narrow down how we're having the kitchen done.

"You need to come for dinner tomorrow. You're family, and I need you there to help my boy see that the harpy he's dating is just not worthy." She clucks her tongue in disgust as she thinks of the famous Tanya I've been hearing about but I've managed to avoid by purposely scheduling meetings and work related projects.

"I guess I can't ignore the invitations forever," I reply cheekily to her.

"I suppose you can't," she answers in kind.

I feel very carefree, but the weight of Charlie's warning to me is still in the back of my mind. I found the IP address and traced it to New York, but the name wasn't anyone linked to anyone I know. I tried to research known associates to see if my instincts were right, but my search came up empty on first appearances. I'm having Charlie dig deeper into phony accounts and such to see if they were paid to find me.

My uneventful day creeps into the dinner Esme invited me to, and Jasper is beyond excited that I'm finally coming. He claims it as a breakthrough.

It seems that I am the last to arrive at what I refer to as the Cullen mansion. The small, vain part of me likes to make an entrance. I'm wearing my 'bitch be warned' outfit, as some female associates have named it. It consists of my black, four inch stilettos, blood red pencil skirt with a small slit, and black blouse with my hair flowing freely around me.  
Entering the house, I notice a homey feel that comes from warm colors and family pictures that surround me as I walk into the foyer.

"Bella, I'm so glad you could make it. Everyone is just heading into the dining room." Esme immediately assaults me with a hug.

"Of course, Esme. Between you and everyone else I feel as if I would have been exiled if I didn't come." I was bemused when Jasper, Rose, and Miah all called me after Esme left yesterday to beg me to come to the family dinner.

I walk behind her as she guides me into the dining room. Jasper and Alice greet me with a hug, and I get waves from Rose, Emmett and Carlisle. Miah gives me a smile that really doesn't reach her eyes. Looking to her dad, I see a gorgeous blonde with all the features of a model hanging on Edward's delectable arm. I feel an emotion that is foreign and unwelcome; I'm very tired of experiencing new emotions.

It isn't until her face peers at mine that I recognize her. I really can't believe the odds, it's Tanya Denali.

"Hey, Bella, this is my girlfriend, Tanya." Edward politely introduces us, but I can sense that he regrets the introduction.

"Hi, Bella." Her voice is the same; annoying, sugary, and fake.

"Tanya, what a surprise." I take her hand, but her expression is blank as she tries to place me.

"I was placed in foster care, and your home was one of the ones I stayed in," I remind her as politely as I can. All the collected memories of my short time with her in her home become fresh in my mind. She was a horrible person, and if experience and research have taught me anything, she's most likely still a horrible person.

"Oh yeah, my family are very much givers and try to help out where we can. My father was the son of a preacher, you know." I can tell she's not liking that I knew her and had been in her house.

"That's just crazy that you knew Bella when she was young, just like Jazzy here," Alice says, always trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, I wish I remembered you, though. We took in so many kids through the years, I hardly remember all of them." She giggles. Fucking two-bit lying bitch. I can see it in her eyes that she recognizes me. It's hard not to remember the girl that got you into trouble, so much so that she went to boot camp for a summer.

"That's okay, I'm sure I'll jog your memory soon." I can't help but give her a sinister smile.

As I take my seat across from Miah, and next to Jasper,  
Esme and Carlisle serve dinner. We quietly eat, but there's some tension in the air.

"How's the wedding coming along, Alice," Tanya begins the conversation with a seemingly safe topic.

"Oh, it's been wonderful. Bella got us the Marriott for the entire day with a planner who has been amazing. Peter is the caterer, and I can't believe we got him. Then, thanks to Bella," Alice gives me a megawatt smile, "Cora is designing my wedding dress, which is gorgeous. She also agreed to design the bridesmaid's dresses. Which reminds me, next week Rose, Bella, and I are spending a girl's day together to get measurements done. Miah, you need to come too, because I want to get your measurements for the dress for my flower girl."

Miah grins at her aunt. Tanya looks at me in disgust.

"Wow, I guess you have such amazing hookups after all those marriages," Tanya snidely says as she takes a drink of her wine.

I can't help but smile, little Tanya is jealous as always. "No, my connections are from business. I met them when I was selling my programs. Though, being married to Aro Volturi did help me when it came to getting the Marriott for the entire day with the hotel empty." I take my own drink of wine.

Looking to Miah, I sign, _How are you_?

She gives me a million dollar smile and signs back, _I am okay, I have made friends with Sabitha now. Thank you._

 _Good_ , I sign back quickly. _How is school going_?

Before Miah can reply, Tanya interrupts. "That is really rude. Edward, tell Miah how rude that is to have a conversation that no one can understand."

Anger creeps up inside me at the way she speaks about Miah.

"Tanya, she's been working really hard on her sign language, and Bella's been helping her. There's nothing wrong with it." His voice is hard, but not overly harsh.

"Why is Bella helping at all? She's not Miah's mom."

"Neither are you." My voice is harsh and livid. " _You_ are a bitch. You were then, and you certainly are now."

"Please, coming from the cold-hearted machine. You can't feel anything, which is why you can't love. Why you can't even visit your own parents' graves. It's why your husbands cheated on you. You're probably just as cold in bed as you are everywhere else." The venom in her voice is not what hits home. It's the words.

"Tanya, that is not appropriate in front of Miah!" Esme scolds.

But I'm no longer listening to the trifle arguments around me. I get up and leave the house. I find myself at home, telling Charlie to put the house on lockdown. I want no company.

Days go by with me in my own personal bubble of self-doubt and loathing. Everyone tries to come over, but Charlie keeps his orders and keeps them out. Many of them leave messages. Jasper was a bit head strong, attempting to break into my house, but Charlie gave him a little shock treatment.

I have never been to my parents' graves. I never got any closure. I really haven't thought about it since being back. I've been busy with the house and helping Alice and just adjusting to the shock of being home. I didn't think I was that cold or unloving. I love Jasper, he's my brother. I've developed feelings for Emmett, Rose, Alice, Esme, Miah, and Carlisle; they've become a surrogate family to me. Even Edward has awakened something inside me that I didn't know existed.

I'm always overthinking everything, so I finally make the decision to see my dad at the very least. I park a distance away so that I can walk and mentally prepare myself. What I see, though, astonishes me.

Miah is sitting criss-cross, facing the headstone with flowers in her hand. I can see her mouth moving. I try to move closer to hear her, but not let her notice me.

"Bella is a really cool person. I know she isn't cold hearted like Tanya says. She's just busy and really hurting. She doesn't like to show it, but I can see it in her eyes. But she loves you, Chief Swan. She's been teaching me code and sign language. I really wish she was my mom. But when Bella is ready, she'll be here. She really misses you." She sets the flowers by my dad's headstone. I can't help but begin to cry.

She turns and sees me. "Bella, I was just letting your dad know you would visit."

I get down on my knees and take her in my arms and just hug her to me. "I wish you were my daughter, too," I whisper to her. She wraps her arms around my neck tighter.

We go back to my house and I text Edward, letting him know where Miah is. It isn't long before Charlie announces Edward's arrival. Miah is playing in my office and I'm in the kitchen preparing dinner for three.

"Bella." His voice is so velvety that it sends tingles through my body. I turn to face him; he has a five o'clock shadow and dark circles under his eyes. He's still the finest specimen I've ever seen.

"Edward. You look rough." I turn away again, keeping my hands busy.

"Everyone has been worried about you. I don't think I've seen Jasper blow up at someone like he did with Tanya. It was eye opening to me."

I hum in response. Jasper's reaction isn't shocking. He's always been protective of me.

"He told me the story of you and her. How you would try to get out of the homes you were placed in, and Tanya was so horrible that she gave you the out you needed. He didn't get into details, but from the gist of it, she did some incredibly horrible things."

I hum at him again, feeling very uncomfortable with him knowing this much about me.

"I broke up with her."

I turn quickly back to him, almost giving myself whiplash.

"You did?"

_

 **Next week I have a special POV hmmmmm guess you'll come back and read to find out mwaaaaaah. Please leave your thoughts and questions and of course opinions.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
EPOV**

She was fourteen and everything I dreamed about. Chocolate brown eyes, wavy mahogany hair, and the fullest lips I just wanted to kiss and never stop. Fourteen! I wanted to get to know Isabella more, but fate is a fickle bitch and her father was killed. She became a recluse in her own home. It was said that her mother didn't want her around anyone that could deter her daughter away from the gift God gave her. I think she was just fucking crazy.

It was a few months later that Isabella was taken from her mom. There are different stories as to why she was taken, but my dream girl was gone and I didn't even get to know her to claim her as mine.

My siblings were golden children. Alice was all fashion and every girl loved her, and my brother was the prom king with the prom queen as his girl. Me, I maintained good grades but I partied and fucked every girl that allowed me to. I wasn't the settle down type. I just wanted to live the fast-lane life.  
There were many close calls with the law and STIs, but I just didn't care. My sister tried to help. I think she knew I just didn't feel like I could meet anyone that could catch my attention as one chocolate eyed girl had. No woman had.

My sophomore year in college, I met Irina. Irina and I had only one thing in common, and that was tattoos. She came into the shop where I had my apprenticeship, looking like something out of a dirty ink magazine. Her long bleached blonde hair was put up in a messy bun, she had gauges in her ears, and her shirt didn't cover her belly piercing and rib tattoos. She had one sleeve completely done. I heard her talking to Dave about getting her other started with a theme she had in mind. Her eyes met mine across the shop. I instantly had a lust for her, and the smirk she gave me as she ran her pierced tongue along her bottom lip told me she had the same ideas.

Our one night stand lasted two months. She was always doing drugs and drinking. Irina didn't care about anything, not even herself. I cared about her, but not enough to really want to help her. We parted amicably; we both knew this was just for fun. Of course, we had one last hook up and we were both trashed when we had sex. It never registered that we weren't protected. It was eight weeks later that she came to my apartment as I was about to leave for work. She was very haggard looking and red faced. Irina was crying and not making sense until I heard the words _baby_ and _abortion_.

"You're pregnant?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes, dumb ass. I just wanted you to know before I take care of it." She wiped away the tears roughly, making her cheeks even redder.

 _My baby_ , my heart soared. It's not good timing, and not who I would want a baby with, but I wanted my child.

"Irina, come in, please, and let's talk about this." I shuffled her in. "You want some water or soda?" I offered, trying to figure out what to say to her.

"Water would be good, thank you, Edward." She seemed more calm as she took a spot on my couch.

I handed her a water bottle and sat next to her. "What can I do to convince you to keep the baby?" I felt very vulnerable. She held all the cards. I didn't want her to feel like I was forcing her, I knew she didn't have good memories of her childhood.

"Edward, I never want to be a mother. I will not be a good one. I was on birth control. I have no idea how this happened. I can't do this, Edward."

"You don't have to take the baby. I'll do everything. I'll pay for everything and when the time comes, I'll take custody. You won't have to take any responsibility, Irina." I took her hands into mine, making eye contact with her. I could see how scared she was, no, terrified.

She closed her eyes. "Okay, but I want everything in writing that you won't come back and try to get me to pay child support or whatever. I want to be able to live my life as if I was never pregnant."

I nodded my head. "Thank you, Irina, I'll get a lawyer and get it written up."

She came to live with me in the spare room. She quit the drinking and drugs to make sure the baby was healthy. I really had no idea why she thought she would be a terrible mom because she was all about this pregnancy. Taking classes and telling me all kinds of baby facts, getting books that we would read together when I wasn't at school or the shop. My parents and siblings were upset with the arrangement, but they supported us all the same.

The day my little girl was born was the greatest day that God could have given me; Irina was amazing. I really thought the arrangement was not going to happen after all.

"I signed the papers, Edward. Once they release me I'll pack everything and be gone." She wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"I thought you'd changed your mind with everything. " I paused, not sure what had happened.

"No, I can't be a mother, Edward. I'm a bad person, so please, just take care of her." Irina had tears trickling down her cheeks.

I never saw Irina again after she left the hospital.

Miah Elizabeth Cullen was my everything, but it was extremely hard being a single father. She made it worth every struggle, of course.

My parents and siblings were the best support system I could have ever asked for. I changed my life completely around for my daughter. I graduated with honors, and quickly got my own tattoo shop and Emmett's and my construction company up and going.

When Miah turned two, she was so advanced that I knew she was special. It was Alice's new boyfriend that suggested that I get her tested and into the right programs. Jasper was an interesting addition to our family. He always talked about Bella, his sister. The only family he had that he'd found in the foster care system. Alice knew more about how and why, but said that was Jasper and Bella's story to tell.

For Miah's fifth birthday she wanted to go camping. She wanted to experience something she had been reading about in one of her classes. My girlfriend Tanya said she couldn't go, but the rest of my family was all about it.

That was when I got some firsthand experience on what Jasper went through.

"BELLA!" His screams woke everyone up and had us running to his and Alice's tent. He was still shouting his sister's name, and the whole tent was shaking. My dad was trying to get Alice out but she was screaming and trying to help calm Jasper down.

"Jasper, it's just a dream! Bella is fine." My sister used the smoothest voice I'd ever heard from her.

"I have to call her, please, I have to hear that she's okay!" His voice was shaking.

I watched as Alice dialed Bella's number and Jasper began to talk to her. She quickly calmed him down and then she talked to Alice for a minute asking what changed, if anything was happening.  
I wanted more answers to what the hell was wrong with Jasper and why he screaming for his sister. But I never got those answers, because I had to tend to Miah and tell her that her soon to be uncle was having nightmares at twenty-six years old.

When morning arrived, they didn't acknowledge that it happened. They talked and laughed like nothing was wrong. I attempted to bring it up, but the look that Alice gave me told me that I'd better not. Instead, Miah and I packed up and headed home.

"Eddie, baby," Tanya greeted me with great enthusiasm, but I cringed at the name she had chosen to use.

"Hey, Tanya," I gave her a quick peck as I passed her to get into my house.

"Hi, Miah. Did you have fun with Daddy?" Tanya tried to play with Miah's curls but Miah quickly ducked.

"It was great, Tanya. You do know my dad hates it when he's called anything but Edward, right?" She continued to walk to her room, ignoring anything that Tanya might say in return.

As I put my bags in my room I could hear Tanya huff and close the door. "You really need to talk to her about her attitude. She might only be five, but she's smart enough to know what she's doing, Eddie."

I pursed my lips in annoyance. Nothing irritated me more than being told how to correct my child, how to better to raise my daughter. "Tanya, she's tired. We didn't get a lot of sleep last night. She might be a genius, but she still has the emotions of a five-year-old." My voice was a little harsher than I anticipated.

"Edward, Miah isn't a normal five-year-old. You need to get the wool off your eyes."

I quickly turned to face her. I'd been with Tanya for a few months. She was the first girl to accept Miah. Most women that I'd tried dating since Miah changed my life had not been very understanding, or accepting. I think that was why I stayed with Tanya, because she accepted us. "I'm sorry for getting harsh, babe. You're right, I'll talk to her, okay." I hugged Tanya to my chest.

Getting back into our routine, sending Miah to school and heading to jobs with Emmett before working at my tattoo parlor, I have to squeeze in time with Tanya when our schedules allow.

It's a few weeks later when I get a call from Alice. "Hey, baby sis, what's up?"

"Oh, my god Edward, Jasper's sister is moving to Forks. But that isn't the most shocking thing," she squeals in her normal quick and hyper voice.

"What is?" I reply back, not sure if I really want to know.

"Bella is _Isabella_ Swan. Jasper's sister is the chief's daughter!" she all but yells into the phone.

I drop the phone in complete shock. Realizing what I did, I quickly retrieve my phone. "How the hell are we just now figuring this out?"

"She hates to be called Isabella now, she only goes by Bella. Jasper has never said her last name to me. It wasn't until she asked to stay with us until her house was ready, that I put it together. She's moving back into her childhood home."

My brown eyed beauty is coming back.


	17. Chapter 17

**So to answer a few questions.** **  
** **Bella isn't** **too young to be in high school, the shock is more with how highly intelligent** **she** **is at the age of fourteen.** **  
** **Edward will redeem** **himself. Edward doesn't** **want to be alone and he thought Tanya was a rare women since she didn't** **care that he had a daughter. He should have listened to his family and daughter but as in human behavior you don't want to admit you are wrong.** **  
** **Also I think there was a misunderstanding. If Bella was to cheat then Demtri would get half of her program revenue. And when he cheated she got 10 million. He wouldn't** **have gotten anything any other** **way.**

 **I hope that helps answer any questions or concerns.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **BPOV**

 **Present**

Before Edward can respond to me, Miah comes out to the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" she asks me, not noticing her dad standing there.

"Miah Elizabeth Cullen what were you thinking just leaving the house like that?" Edward moves over to Miah, bending down so he can look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dad. After dinner at Grandma's, and with everyone worried about Bella, I thought I could help by telling her dad that Bella is a good person and that she would see him as soon as she could," she answers with a slight shake to her voice.

"Next time you have to tell me, okay?" He grabs her up in a hug and she wraps her little arms around his neck. I thought my heart couldn't get any more full, but every time I see this man interact with Miah it grows more.

Edward stands up and turns to me. "What are we eating?" He gives me his panty dropping smile.

I chuckle over the fact that he invited himself. "I'm making spaghetti and some garlic bread."

"Bella, I found the IP and connected accounts," Charlie interrupts before Edward or Miah can say anything.

"Pull it up in my office," I say, leaving the kitchen and going into the office. Spread across the touch screen wall are hologram pictures Charlie brought up with all the information he found.

"It appears that a Felix Harden, private investigator, has been paid by a phony account from Switzerland, but upon looking into it further I found it was funded by a James Hunter Corporation." Even with his soothing voice informing me, I feel the heat spread through my veins.

Forgetting about my company in the kitchen, I order Charlie, "Dial James."

It doesn't take many rings for him to pick up. "My Bella." His voice is not comforting; it sounds unhinged.

"What do you think you are doing?" I snarl in response.

"Bella, you are mine. I will find you and put you where you belong, next to me." The conviction in his voice should and does unnerve me.

"James, you will never find me. I am not yours. I have never been yours." I give the same conviction to my voice.

"Oh, sweetheart. It'll be easier than you think." With that he ends the phone call.

I can still feel the heat in my veins when I let out a frustrated growl. As I turn my body, I see Edward standing there with an equally upset face. I don't see Miah, which I am thankful for. I don't want to her to worry.

"Does anyone know you're essentially being stalked by your ex-husband?" I can see how much strain it is on Edward to try to talk calmly to me.

"No one. I don't think this is worth telling Jasper, just for him to get upset and lecture me."

Edward closes his eyes and breathes very heavily through his nostrils.

"I don't need the lecture, Edward, I'm not a child or an idiot. I know the law and he has not technically broken any of them. He hasn't even harassed me with anything. He doesn't know where I am. I never told him about anything, not about my life, nothing. He married me because I was good looking and I played the game and hustled him, okay?" I don't know where my verbal filter is, but I wish it would activate already. I don't want Edward to know me, know the hard-hearted bitch that played with men.

He closes the door and walks closer to me. I can feel the electricity between us and I have no idea why. His eyes never leave mine as he gets so close that I feel his chest against mine and his hands touching my arms very tenderly.  
"I don't think I can lose you, Bella." His lips are almost to mine as he speaks.

Claustrophobia hits me hard, and I can feel the panic rise quickly. I push him away and start to count, trying to regulate my breathing.

"Shit, sorry Bella. I shouldn't have done that." He's back by the door trying to give me my space.

"I never did real relationships, Edward. I have never let myself feel after everything that has happened to me."

"I'm a patient man," he simply replies to me. I am so confused about his meaning.

"Bella, Jasper has just arrived at the door. Should I let him in?" Charlie interrupts the moment.

"Yes." I breathe a sigh of relief. I'm not ready to talk about my past with Edward. I don't even know what I want with Edward.  
Edward doesn't look relieved though, more annoyed if I'm reading his body language correctly. Looking reluctant to end our conversation, he opens the door to let me out. I quickly pass him in hopes that I won't get the feeling of electricity I was just getting over. But we brush against each other, and I feel the surge again. Our eyes meet briefly, and I can see that he feels it, too.

"Bella Marie Swan, don't you dare do this shit again to me." Jasper's voice is full of relief, which voids his threat as he grabs me in a hug.

"I hope I didn't cause you to have any relapses," I say quietly to him.

"It's fine, Bella." He lets me go, his eyes flickering behind me. "Edward."

"Hey, Jazz," Edward replies back.

"Miah with you?"

"Yeah, she's just on her laptop with headphones waiting for dinner." Edward then looks to me with an eyebrow raised.

Dinner!

"Yes, I found Miah at the cemetery talking with my dad, so I brought her here and called Edward. I invited them for dinner. I thought I should have some company after being so secluded for the last three days. I better get back to doing that." I release myself from Jasper and go back into the kitchen, listening to the conversation behind me.

"I heard you broke it off with Tanya. I imagine that wasn't easy." Jasper's tone is mixed with approval and something else that I have a hard time identifying.

Edward clears his throat. "Yeah, she threw a fit, accusing me of cheating on her with someone. She destroyed some property, but she's gone for good."

"Now you can just take the chance to focus on you and Miah and being a single dad." I recognize his protective brother voice. That's the tone; he's trying to keep Edward away from me.

"I'm just going to look in on Miah." Edward ignores Jasper's statement and leaves the kitchen.

I turn to Jasper, who's staring back at me. I can see it in his face that he knows I know.  
"What do you think you're doing, Jasper?" I sigh.

"I'm saving you from another broken relationship. You need to work on you, and he needs to work on him. He's a great guy, don't get me wrong, Bella. But you came here to be different. How is jumping into a relationship with him just barely after his ends and with you freshly divorced the answer?"

I turn back around to continue to shred cheese, contemplating what he said. He's right, there are many things I need to work on before I can really commit. But do I want that? Do I want something with Edward?  
"Jasper, I don't know what I want. And as for a relationship with Edward, I don't even know if I could. I'm too fucked up for someone that has a daughter that needs him. So, don't worry about that, Jazz. I just want to be a friend." Saying _friend_ feels so fake, it hurts my heart to think that maybe that's all I'll have with Edward.

Edward and Miah join us in the kitchen and Jasper leaves us to have dinner at home. We joke and laugh, something that I've always wanted. A real family dinner.

Miah goes back in my office while Edward helps me clean up. "Jasper doesn't like the idea of you and me, does he?" Edward's eyes are burning into the side of my face waiting for the answer. I don't want to lie.

"He thinks a relationship right now for either of us is a terrible idea. I have several issues that I need to work on. You literally just got out of a seven or eight-month relationship." I turn to him and see the same burning desire in his eyes that I saw when he was about to kiss me.

"I think we could be friends for however long you need, but I'll be honest with you. I want more someday."

"What if I can never give you that? What if I'm too damaged, Edward?" I feel my eyes begin to water.

"I'll take whatever you want to give me. But I have a hard time believing that you are too damaged. Maybe someday when you're ready, you can tell me why you think that way." He brushes my hair off my shoulder, sending shock waves through my body.

"Dad, are we leaving soon?" Miah walks into the kitchen with her face in the tablet.

Edward quickly steps away from me. "Yeah, baby girl, it's probably time to go."

Miah looks up and her face shows disappointment.

"You can come over whenever you want, Miah," I reassure her.  
She walks over and gives me a big hug and I return it.

"Does that extend to me?" Edward gives me that sexy smile of his and I can't help but chuckle.

"Yes, Edward, you may come over here whenever you want."

We exchange our numbers so we can text and talk, so we can become more friendly. Yeah, friendly.

_

 **Well, you think Jasper should have stayed out of it or was he right to say what he said. I love the hear from you guys. !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Bella POV  
Present**

Sitting in Alice's shop getting poked and prodded for my soon to be sister-in-law's wedding is a different kind of experience. Cora is amazing, and she and Alice are really hitting it off. They seem to have a lot of similarities in their business and fashion sense.

"Ouch!" I feel the needle against my thigh for the third time. "Cora, I feel like you're purposely poking me." I raise my brow at her as she sits on her rolling chair.

She raises hers in return. "Now, Bella darling, why on earth would I do such a thing?" Her voice is sweet and very sarcastic.

I can't help but chuckle at her antics. "Are you wanting something?"

"Since you are offering. Alice and I want to collaborate, and it would be easier to have some sort of computer program. Maybe so that we can share information across the state lines that doesn't involve emails."

I smile, immediately thinking of just the program that would work with a few tweaks. "Yes, Cora, I have just the thing."

She claps excitedly and says she's done with me.

"Fuck, yes." I escape Cora who laughs at me. I high five Rose as I walk away and she walks up.

Alice is on the phone, so I decide to look for Miah. I find her in the corner with the laptop I gave her and some books she borrowed from me. Before I get to her, my phone vibrates.

Edward's goofy smile flashes, showing he texted me. _Have you survived the measurements?_

I snort a little. _Just barely. Cora poked me three times trying to blackmail me into creating a program. She could have asked me like a normal person_.

He immediately texts me back. _You're asking too much, sweetie._

I can't help but snort and get fluttery when I read the sweetie part. _I guess I am._

Tucking my phone away, I take my seat next to Miah and read over her shoulder.

"Very impressive. What are you trying to make it do?" I read the code she's writing. It looks like Charlie's, with a few missing pieces and modifications.

"Um, I was trying to create something like Charlie, but I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong." She lets out a frustrated growl as she picks up another book.

I smile, remembering those days. "When we get back, I'll dig out my first coding of Charlie and see if you can figure out what you're missing." I wrap my arm around her shoulders and hear her sigh of content.

"Yeah, that sounds great, Bella." she says distractedly as she continues reading.

It isn't long before we finally go to lunch. I find myself playing with Miah's hair. I can feel Rose and Alice staring at my actions.

"Bella, can I put my headphones on while I work?" she asks me with her dad's eyes sparkling at me.

I look to Alice, whom she usually asks, and Alice's eyes are twinkling with happiness.

"Yeah, that'll be fine, sweetie." I watch her put the headphones on and begin to zone out, much like I do.

Looking up, I see Rose and Alice staring at me with such gleeful looks it scares me at what they could possibly be thinking.

"So, you and my brother seem to have gotten cozy." Alice is smirking as she begins this topic.

"We're becoming good friends," I evade her assumption that he and I are more than that.

"Emmett told me that you two have been having dinner every night together." Rose takes a drink, trying to hide a smirk.

I sigh, looking at Miah to make sure she isn't listening to what we're saying.

"Jasper came home last week ranting that Edward tried making a move on you." Alice tries prompting me to get more specific.

"Yes, Jasper thinks it's a bad idea for Edward and I to start anything, considering that he just got out of a relationship and I just ended a marriage. He wants me to fix myself before trying anything." I'm still trying to remain vague. I really don't want to get into a conversation about my life.

"What does he mean by that?" Rose questions.

I give another hard sigh, knowing I can't keep myself closed off forever. "I have never been in a real relationship before. My marriages were shams, I never even had sex that I _wanted,_ really. I had sex once with each husband and guy that I was somewhat seeing. I have no desire." I whisper the last part, thinking how I am developing desires for Edward.

"What about now, are your feelings changing?" Rose inquires.

"I feel different. I don't feel alone, and I like having Edward around. He brings certain things out of me that I didn't think were possible." I smile, looking down at Miah typing away.

Alice changes the subject, knowing how difficult it is for me. We begin talking about bridal showers and bachelorette parties that need planning, and of course further lunch dates.

Miah and I go back to my house but I can't help but feel as if I'm being watched once we get out of my vehicle. I take in my surroundings and notice a blue sedan parked a few houses down with a man sitting in it. Being discreet, I quickly alert Charlie to surveille the car and get any information he can on it.

I get inside the house and watch Miah go into my office while I go into the kitchen. I try not to panic as I wait for anything from Charlie. I sigh, realizing it could be nothing and start dinner before Edward gets here. I manage to keep myself focused on making beef and noodles and also get my old code out for Miah to look at.

"Bella, I have found more information about the blue sedan," comes Charlie's voice.

"I'm home!" Edward's chuckling voice comes through the door just as Charlie announces his find.

Ignoring Edward for the moment, I order, "Tell me."

"It appears to be a rental under the name Felix Perez, but the credit card used traced back to a Felix Harden. He flew in just yesterday to Seattle and drove from there."

I can feel Edward's hard gaze on the side of my face. "Track him, I want to know everything."  
I walk to the sink, trying to avoid Edward.

"Where's Miah?" His voice has an edge to it as he asks about his daughter.

"In the office," I quickly answer, still avoiding his eyes.

The silence is deafening. I finally cave and turn to face him, and his eyes are dark with something I can't name.

"Bella, should I be worried about this?"

"I'll let you know if you should be," I reply, trying to ease his worry.

He nods his head, but I can tell he won't give up.

"How was your day?" I pick a lighter topic.

I hear a small chuckle escape his lips. "Emmett put me on a project with a cougar, he thinks he's hilarious." I can't help but think that's funny. "And that same lady came into the shop wanting a tattoo in a very inappropriate place. I gave it to Alec. And Alec being the perv he is, enjoyed it a little too much."

I can't help but laugh at the predicament Edward found himself in.

"How was your day today, other than getting poked?"

"I had a good day, I had a nice lunch, where Rose and Alice had to probe into our friendship."

"Yeah, what did you say?"

"I told them that it's a friendship." My heart hammers against my chest, knowing I am just lying to myself. I can feel his disappointment, but he smiles anyway. "I want more though, every time I hear myself say we're just friends, it feels wrong. When I'm around you I feel things I never thought I would be able to feel. I gave up on meaningful relationships, and I gave up on love." I walk away, not wanting to see his expression at my confession.

It doesn't take long for me to feel his presence behind me. I turn to him, finding his eyes dark with desire. "You want more with me?"

"Yes." Our foreheads are touching and our lips just mere millimeters away. I feel slightly panicked, but wanting his lips on mine are outweighing the panic.

"I want to kiss you, Bella."

"Then kiss me." The sound of my voice is very foreign to me.

"Dad? Bella?" Miah's voice brings us out of our bubble in a crashing reality. I jerk away from him just as he does the same. I'm sure I look like a deer caught in headlights as I look at Miah.

She's smiling with delight. "Were you guys about to kiss?"

I can't help but start laughing at how delighted she sounds at the prospect. I hear Edward laughing with me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone Thank you for reading. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Also I have to through some love to my beta MeteorOnAMoonlessNight. Go check her out she has some amazing stories up.**  
 **_**  
 **Chapter 19**  
 **BPOV**

I watch Miah as she gets thrown in the pool by Edward, squealing the whole way. Summer has finally arrived. Edward is in his swim trunks, giving me the chance to stare at his tattooed chest and arms, with his contagious smile.

Tonight, Miah is going to stay at her grandparents' house so that Edward and I can talk. After being in counseling for a month, it has definitely helped me form relationships with more people than Jasper. Alice, Rose, Esme, and I all go to lunch weekly. Miah pretty much lives at my house, helping me cook and working on computer programs together while Edward is working. He and I have been official since I admitted to him that I wanted more.

The physical aspect of our relationship is difficult. I used to shut down during intimate moments with my exes. I can't do that anymore because of the counseling. What I do have instead, is triggers for panic attacks. It's getting better, but Edward is too worried about me to really try much more than some kissing. And it's not even the deep, passionate kind either. I really hate my past more than usual.

But tonight, I'm going to tell Edward everything, in hopes that this will help me move on to the next part of my relationship with him. My counselor and Jasper agree that it's important and could really help me. I just hope it doesn't make him run from me.

I watch my handsome specimen talk to Emmett and Jasper, his eyes meeting mine every now and then. It's like he's making sure I'm still here. He's been worried about James since we discovered the private investigator. I told him that the PI left and there hasn't been anything more from James since, but Edward doesn't believe for a second that he's done. I personally hope that he's found someone else to focus on, since I haven't heard anything more from him or had any PI's watching me. A girl can dream.

"Jesus!" I jump up with a loud scream when chilly water splashes me out of my deep thoughts.

I hear everyone laughing, and the deep, throaty chuckle tells me exactly who the culprit is. His eyes are sparkling with mirth when I look up at him. "It's on, Emmett!" I jump on his back and lean over until we fall into the pool.

I feel so carefree wrestling around with Emmett, then Miah and Alice come next. All of us adults find ourselves in the pool splashing and wrestling around.

"Food's done!" Carlisle shouts to us from the porch.

I swim to the side to get out when I feel a pair of strong hands grab my waist. The tingling sensation that spreads from his hands tells me that it's Edward. I turn my face to him; he's wearing his signature crooked smile. "Can I help you?" I ask him with my own flirtatious smile.

Edward chuckles. "You look so happy." I fully turn to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I am happy, haven't felt this free in a long time." His smile grows bigger as he presses his lips against mine.

I lean away, content with everything. He lifts me up out of the pool, and I can't help but squeal in surprise.

We say goodbye to Miah and everyone a few hours later and head back to my house. It's a comfortable silence until we arrive, and then I can feel the tension in the air.

"Let's watch a movie," Edward says, sweeping my hair over my shoulder. I know he's trying to help me relax.

He goes into the living room while I go and hide in my office.  
"I can do this, I want to do this. Please don't let him leave," I chant to myself almost as a prayer.

"Bella, babe," he calls me from the other room. I walk slowly to him, noting Edward's concerned expression.

"I want to tell you everything about me," I whisper as I sit on the couch. He sits next to me, taking one of my hands into his.

"Hey, whatever it is, I'm not going anywhere."

I nod my head and start from the beginning. I tell him about Renée, the first time I was sexually assaulted, and how Jasper was there for me. I can feel tears trickle down my cheek as I begin the story of Marcus. His hand squeezes mine when I get into detail. I tell him of the wires he tied me up with, the everyday torture. I tell him how Jasper was there for me again when I escaped. Edward rubs my scars.

"Bella," his voice cracks. I look to his face; he has his own tears streaking down his cheeks.

"I survived, you know, I kept up with that idea. I had to survive, I couldn't feel. I kept myself closed off, but when I came home and met you and everyone else, I didn't want to live like that anymore."

He nods, still rubbing his fingers across the worst scar on my wrist.  
I sigh in relief because he hasn't run from me yet.

"You have four ex-husbands."

I know what he's getting at, he doesn't even need to really ask. "They weren't anything, just something I could do. They didn't love me, they loved the idea of me. I just wanted to see how long it would take for them to fuck someone else once they realized I wasn't that special."

Edward scoffs. "You are the most special being I have ever met. And knowing everything that you've been through, you're even more so."

I can't help but smile through my tears. "I like you so much, and I need you to know _why_ I am the way I am. I also need you to know that I might never be able to have children."

"When we get to that point, and I mean when, then we'll figure it out. Whether we adopt, try surrogacy, or just spoil Miah even more. I just want you, and I want to make sure you're happy."

I wrap my arms around him and cry. I can't believe I found someone like him. "You want _me_ , with all my flaws and issues," I manage to get out through my sobs.

"Yes, Bella. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to," Edward reassures me.

"I'll never say it."

We cuddle together, not really paying attention to the TV. I feel like a weight has lifted off my shoulders. Edward and I are in a healthy relationship and I can trust him. My eyes get heavy and I easily fall asleep in Edward's arms.

 _"Hello, my Isabella." Marcus rubs his hands along my body, making me feel sick to my stomach.  
"I've missed you so much."_

 _I feel my body shaking and I let out a scream, begging for him to stop. This can't be real. I got away from him years ago._

I jolt awake, screaming to be let go.

"Shhh, babe, it was just a dream," Edwards soothing voice tries to reason with my brain.

"No, you have to let me go, please. I need Jasper, please!" I sob harder. I haven't had a dream of this magnitude in a long time. I should have been prepared for it. I haven't talked about Marcus and what he did to me to anyone else.

I continue to cry until I hear Jasper's southern drawl come from the speakers.

"Bella, hey, you need to calm down before you hyperventilate." His voice is laced with concern and sleep.

I close my eyes and take some deep breaths, through my nose and out of my mouth.

"How do you feel now?" Jasper asks, but I feel Edward pull me close to him, rubbing my back trying to sooth me.

"A little better," I manage to get out with my raw throat.

"Okay, now what happened?"

I shake my head and Edward answers for me. "She had a nightmare about Marcus."

I tune out as Edward and Jasper talk a bit more. "Bella, try to go back to sleep. I'll come over and talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay," I rasp out.

Edward tucks me into his chest, resting his chin on the top of my head. I finally notice that we're in my bed and Edward is topless.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asks. I can tell by his voice that he's scared for me.

"Yes, I will be anyway. It's a process," I whisper to him. I lean up, looking at him in the light coming from the window. He looks so handsome with his hair messed up from sleep and his eyes appraising me. I can't help but lean in and kiss him with as much passion as I can muster. He begins to return the kiss, but then pulls away.

"Bella, I don't want to push you. We don't have to do this."

"I know," I reply and get back to his lips. My tongue sweeps across his plush lips wanting access. Edward quickly lets me in, we both moan, and then he flips us over, settling between my legs. I can't help but wrap my legs around him, feeling his hard-on press into my heat.

He pulls away again and looks at me with such desire and lust. I'm sure I'm returning the same to him. I should be freaking out at the situation I find myself in. But for the first time ever, I want sex, with Edward. I can't help but moan as Edward's lips go to my jawline and down to my neck. His hands are under my shirt and making their way to my breasts.  
I buck my hips, moaning in pleasure. I can't believe how good this feels.

"Bella," Edward caresses my name as he stops kissing me and looks at me. "I want you, but I want to make love to you on a night that you didn't just have a panic attack. I don't want to make anything worse."

A sinking feeling hits me. I close my eyes, begging for the tears not to come. Because logically, he's right. I really can't believe that I want such an action after such a horrid nightmare anyway.

"Hey, please don't cry." He tries brushing the traitorous tears away.

"I'm trying not to. I know you're right, but I still can't help but get a twisted, rejected feeling in my gut."

Edward crushes me to him, holding me tightly and letting me cry a bit more before we both fall back asleep.

_

 **There it is. I also wanted everyone to know that I am working on another story. I am working on it it will probably be a few weeks before I get the first chapter up. I will let you all know when it does come up.**

 **Leave some love for me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey having a lot of stuff going on right now. But I am still trying to update every Thursday :) I hope you guys enjoy..**

 **_**

 **Chapter 20**

 **BPOV**

I wake up to the smell of bacon. I peek my eyes open to see that Edward is no longer in bed with me. I can't help but feel confused. _What the hell was I thinking last night?_ I sit up, looking around my room, seeing Edward's shirt and pants still on the floor. I smile, knowing he really didn't leave after last night. I remember the nightmare and kissing him. I bring my fingers to my lips, remembering how good it felt to make out with Edward.  
I get out of bed and put my hair in a messy bun, trekking down to the kitchen where the sight before me makes me freeze. I know I'm drooling.

Edward is cooking breakfast in nothing but his boxers. His hair is every which way, with a smile on his face as he sings to himself.  
"Shake it off, shake it off." He continues to hum, not realizing I'm watching him from the doorway.

I watch him for a few more minutes before I get his attention. His face breaks into a beautiful smile.

"How long have you been standing there?" He gives me a kiss.

"Not too long, just admiring the view." I giggle, still watching him trying not to get splattered with grease from the bacon. "I thought you couldn't cook." I take a seat at the table.

"I can cook, just very few items. Eggs, bacon, and pancakes." I watch him flip pancakes as he ticks them off.

"Mmm," I hum in response. I can't help but admire my boyfriend, and let my thoughts go to the gutter. I just want to bite is ass, lick chocolate syrup off his perfectly sculpted chest...

"Stop looking at me like that," he chuckles while setting some plates down on the table.

"Like what?" I reply defensively.

"Like you want to fuck me, then eat me." He sits down, raising his eyebrow at me. Daring me to contradict him.

"Maybe I do." I smile, raising my own eyebrow at him while grabbing a plate of food.

He lets out a loud laugh as he grabs some food for himself.  
While we eat, we talk about our schedule for the week and possible plans. He has a few clients with Cullen Construction and even more at the tattoo shop.  
"What are you going to be up to?"

"I got a case that Janice wants me to look at to give her some ideas. I'm working on a prototype medical program that I want to do some research for. And I'm also writing some proposals for the high school. They gave me the counselor position, so now I have to write down my plans and the ideas I have." I take a drink of my coffee.

"Jesus, will you have time for Miah to be here?"

I look at him, confused. "Yes, I thought the medical research she would like to do with me. I also know that the case for Janice will take no more than a few hours. Everything else I have awhile to complete, I just like to get it started and mostly finished so I won't have to rush."

"Oh, okay, sorry. It just seems like a lot of work, I wouldn't want Miah to interrupt you or anything." He gives me a sheepish grin.

"What? Miah could never get in my way. I love having her around here, I don't feel as lonely. Charlie is nice and all, but he's just an AI, a computer program." I stare at the spot where Miah usually sits when we have meals together. I can't help but miss her presence.

"Let's get dressed and get our girl." Edward gets up, reaching for my hand. I giggle as I give it to him.

I can't help myself, the moment we get into my room I push him down on the bed. "I've been thinking about this since I first saw you."

Edward's eyes grow wide as I begin to lick the tattoos on his chest and trace them with my tongue.

"Jesus," Edward groans as he laces his hands together on my ass. "I thought we were going to wait," he hisses as I make it to his nipple.

I lean up with a huge smile. "We are, but seriously, I've been wanting to lick your tattoos since I saw them the first time."

"Really?" Edward starts chuckling, moving me off him so he can get dressed. I sigh and follow suit.

We're holding hands and giggling going up the walkway to his parents' house. I feel so blissfully happy. Out the corner of my eye I think I see James. I stop and turn my whole body to look, but the guy walks away before I can confirm it. I quickly take out my phone and bring up Charlie, immediately telling him to scan the area for James.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward pulls me to look at him. His face is full of concern.

"Sorry, I just thought..." I look past him, but this time I don't see anyone out of place.

"Thought what?"

"Nothing, sorry, I'm just seeing shit." I lean up and capture his lips with mine.

"Don't try and distract me, Bella. I saw you typing shit to Charlie." He keeps looking directly into my eyes.

I sigh, "I thought I saw James, out of paranoia. I'm having Charlie sweep the area to see if I'm crazy, or if he is." I can't help but bring my eyes away from his. I don't want him to freak out, I don't want to hear lectures about safety and going to the cops.

"Shit, Bella.'" Edward smashes me into a hug.

"It's fine, Edward, I'm sure it's nothing." I take a big breath, letting it out shakily.

"You'll tell me if anything is off, right? You and me, we're in this together. I'm beside you, no matter what."

I nod, my head in his chest. "I will, I'll tell you if anything comes up."

He nods, too, and lets me go.

After grabbing Miah and having lunch with Esme, we go back to my house. I feel complete with them here. That's when the most amazing, absurd idea comes to me. I need Emmett and Esme's help.

I call Esme and Emmett, letting them in on my plan. Esme squeals, just like Alice does, and Emmett laughs and says, "It's about damn time, you and Edward are perfect for each other."

The hardest part of this is not letting Edward and Miah find out what I'm up to. Especially since Miah isn't in school anymore and is with me all the time.

But once Esme and Emmett and I get together in secret, while Miah is shopping with Alice and Edward is out on a project for Emmett, we quickly get the ideas set and figure that it would take a weekend to fix the spare bedroom for Miah. I give Esme everything I want done to her room. After next weekend, I'll be asking for Edward and Miah to move in with me, to become our own little family.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**  
 **Edward POV**

I can't help but look like a smiling idiot. Bella and I are together and made it to third base. I know she wants to have sex, but every time we get close a part of her shuts down. I don't think she realizes it, but it happens every time. I want to make love to her when she's all there.

I finish up my last client for the day; looking at the time I see it's seven PM. I sigh, knowing I missed dinner with Bella and Miah. I texted them earlier to let them know, but I still hoped I would be there.

Working two jobs has always been hard, and even harder when I miss moments with Miah. But I know it's all worth it, giving my little girl whatever her heart desires. Right now, though, between her and Bella, I feel like I'm missing out even more. I just want to work at the shop and live with Bella. Miah and I have a crap ton of stuff already. I want to talk to Bella about it, but I don't want to push her into anything too fast. I know this is her first real relationship.

I sigh, running my fingers through my hair as I jog up the porch.

"Welcome home, Edward," Charlie greets me. I can't help but pause for a moment; he's never said welcome home before.

When I step through the door, Bella is pacing around the kitchen while Miah is watching her with a worried expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask Bella while giving Miah a kiss on the head.

Bella's eyes are wide while a blush spreads through her cheeks and neck. I can't help but chuckle a bit. I can tell she's flustered by my presence.

"Babe?" I try to get her to answer me again.

"Okay, I need to ask something important of both of you, but first I need you two to follow me upstairs." She seems nervous and out of breath. Whatever she plans to ask us seems to be making her want to crawl out of her own skin.

Trying not to make it worse, I just follow her and Miah upstairs. All the times I've been here, I've only been in Bella's room upstairs. I always assumed it was because the other two rooms were never touched by me or my mom. So, it comes as a surprise for sure when Bella stands at the door of one of the rooms.

"I had help from Emmett and Esme. But the ideas are mostly mine. I hope you like it." My woman's eyes never leave Miah's. Miah turns to me as a silent question, but I just shrug and look back to Bella as she opens the door.

To say I'm shocked would be an understatement. Bella has decked this room out to be Miah's dream room. The walls are painted a light grey and decorated with binary ones and zeros. I have no idea if there is any meaning behind the design. I notice a canopy bed, a desk with parts on it to build a computer, and a book case with all kinds of books on it.

"I want you to be comfortable here, so comfortable that maybe you won't want to leave," Bella states to Miah, who is just wandering around the room in shock. Then an ear-piercing scream comes out of my fiver year old daughter.

Miah jumps into Bella's arms. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Bella embraces Miah, telling her she's more than welcome.

"Edward, Miah, I really want you to live with me." She has a tough time getting the question out, even stuttering a bit.

"Yes, I want to live here. I want you to be my mom!" Miah over-answers a bit. I will never get over the guilty feeling I have for Miah not having her mom in her life, but I know Bella will be happy to have Miah as her daughter. She already told me that she loves her as if she gave birth to her.

Bella meets my eyes, waiting for my answer. I can tell she's nervous and worried about how I'll answer. I can't help but smile at my gorgeous woman; like I could answer with anything else. "Babe, I can't wait to wake up next to you every morning and spend every night and not worry about running out of clothes."

Bella laughs, and I can't help but notice tears falling from her gorgeous brown eyes. "Don't cry, love." I embrace her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy." Next thing I know, we're on the floor of Miah's room all hugging and letting Bella cry her happy tears.

I didn't realize how much crap Miah and I had accumulated. I'm trying to go through everything, and what we're keeping is getting shipped over to Bella's, well, _our_ home. I have a permanent smile on my face since Bella asked us to live with her.

Miah is a new kid. She talks and laughs and says she just wants to stay at our new home and screw the stuff here. I can't help but snicker at her and remind her about all her books and toys.

"Hello."

I turn to the door and see Jasper standing there awkwardly. "What's up, man?" I stack boxes full of Miah's baby things. I watch him walk to my torn apart kitchen and take a seat. I guess I should follow him.  
I sit across from him raising my eyebrow.

He breathes in and out looking at the ceiling. "Look. What are your intentions with my sister, because she doesn't need another disappointment in her life."  
"What the fuck, Jasper?" I spit back at him. I can't believe what he's trying to say to me.

"You can get pissed all you want, Edward, but I have to watch out for her. She's been closed off so fucking much in her life. The last month or so, seeing her smile, a real goddamn smile, she's thinking of shit besides programs and her next conquest. She calls Alice for opinions and asks about wedding details. She got all the girls together to have dinner." His voice breaks towards the end.

He finally meets my eyes and they are full of worry. I want to punch him in the face, but I know he's just trying to protect his sister, my Bella.

"I love her, Jasper, I plan on marrying her someday if she'll have me. If she doesn't want to get married, then I'll still be with her, loving her every goddamn day that she allows me to."

"Does she know you love her?" Jasper's blue eyes bore into mine for a moment, then flicker over my shoulder before landing back on me.

"Not yet, but I'm going to tell her," I whisper in shame. I know I need to tell her, but I'm still unsure how she'll take it.

"You love me?" Bella's voice breaks from behind me. I whip my head around and see Bella standing there frozen with wide eyes.

I walk slowly towards her, never letting my eyes leave her gorgeous chocolate ones. "Yes, Bella, I love you. I love you so fucking much."

She closes her eyes and lets out a shaky breath, "Thank God." She opens her pretty eyes, and I see the tears. She launches herself at me, wrapping her legs and arms around me. "I fucking love you so goddamn much it hurts."

I hear Jasper leave. I would like to believe that he left to give us some privacy, but I feel that it was more because Bella heard some of our conversation and he knew once she was done with me he was going to get an ear full.

But as the door shuts, the air around us changes. An electric buzz begins to happen and intensifies when Bella places her lips on mine. Her tongue traces my lips, wanting access. I quickly allow her in, pushing my tongue forward and grabbing her ass. The feeling of her grinding into me causes moans to escape both of our mouths.

I start moving us to my bedroom where I fall backwards on my bed allowing Bella to remain on top and in control. I begin to kiss her neck, she begins to grind on me more. I can feel her heat radiating through her shorts, making my dick ache to be released. The more we begin to grind and kiss, rubbing each others bodies, I know where this is leading.

Letting her lips go, I press my forehead against hers. "Bella, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I've never felt this way before, I'm actually feeling _us_." She brings her lips just close enough to kiss me. "Please, Edward, make love to me."

Before I can think about it, I have her flipped and hover over her, not allowing my weight to rest on her. I want to start slow; even though she's convinced she's ready, I want to make sure.

Pulling up her shirt slightly, I begin to kiss her navel, moving farther south, ever so slowly taking her shorts off. I watch her face and listen to her moaning. She looks so gorgeous and needy. Who I am I to deny her. I throw her shorts to the floor and lean in and kiss her hot center and Bella slightly bucks.

I go back to her lips while my fingers enter her pussy. We groan into each other mouths. I keep moving in and out until her climax is reached, and what a sight it is to see. She arches off the bed, screaming in ecstasy. I let her ride it out before I remove my fingers from her.

"Oh God, was that an orgasm?" she asks, out of breath.

"Yes, haven't you ever had one, baby?" I reply, kissing her neck and grinding my hard on into her.

"No. I want more, please."

I quickly get rid of my clothes as she loses the rest of hers. I can't help but drink her in. She has very light scars on her stomach, but her eyes are full of desire and love. "You have to tell me if you get uncomfortable or can't handle it, baby." I lean in and kiss her neck, working down once more.

"I will, now please make love to me."

I nod my head and plunge my tongue into her mouth, slowly entering her and trying to pay attention to any signs that she's not comfortable with what we're doing. It's hard to concentrate because of how warm and wet she is for me. Finally, I am fully in her and I wait just a moment.

"You okay?" I ask her, staring at her face looking for anything, good or bad.

"Please don't stop, this has never felt this good before." She moans and wraps her legs around me.

Not wanting to deny her anything, I begin to move and make love to her. I pour all my love for her into every movement I make. I can feel her muscles tighten again. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too," she pants, and we climax together.  
I hate that I have to, but I pull out before pulling her close to me, peppering her with kisses.

A smile breaks across her face. "I never knew it could feel like this." She tucks into my neck, wrapping her arms around me.

I chuckle and kiss her head.

"Will it always feel this good?" she whispers to me.

"If I have any say in it, fuck yes, it will. I love you, baby. I'll do everything in my power to always make you feel good and happy."

She chuckles, "Good, because I want to go again." She climbs on top of me and I instantly get hard and ready for her again.

The rest of the night Bella experiments with sex and love with me. And I'm more than happy to be her test subject.


	22. Chapter 22

**Its posting day! Thank You to my beta without her this story would not be as good as it is. Metoronamoonlessnight thank you.**

 **_  
Chapter 22**

 **BPOV**

I didn't know how complete life could be until I got to wake up with Edward every morning and begin and end our days together.

We're halfway through July, and I'm putting a party together for Edward's birthday. Of course, Miah and I are the forefront of the show, but we're so clueless that Esme, Alice and Rose have to help us so we don't go crazy. Lately all I've been doing is spending ridiculous amounts of money on Edward and Miah. Well, if I'm going to be completely honest, I'm spending money on everyone. And when I'm not spending money, I'm having sex with Edward. At one point, there was chocolate syrup and whipped cream involved. He just lets me do whatever I want and always tells me he loves me.

I also divided Charlie into numerous programs, one for security, one for Miah, and the original. But now Edward also has control of it. I've been in such bliss that James is entirely forgotten, I even had Charlie stop facial recognition searches to see if he's been in the area.

Smiling wide as I watch Edward chase Miah around outside, I take the opportunity to figure out what I should get Edward for his birthday that he can open around our family. The gift I'm giving him in private is sex in his tattoo shop. I've paid all the other guys off to have the shop empty come Friday. Then the barbeque for the family and friends is Saturday.

Edward brings Miah in on his shoulders. "Babe." Edward leans in and kisses me. He helps Miah climb down off his shoulders. "I have an appointment at the shop today, I better get going."

"Is it just the one, or more?" I continue to stare at this amazing man, knowing he's all mine.

"Two; one is a fourth session and the other is a two hour one. Nothing too bad, but I probably won't be back for dinner, though. Sorry, baby." He comes over and gives me tongue action making my stomach go into knots with anticipation.

Finally, I get my words together after that kiss. "That's okay, Edward, I think Miah and I are going to go shopping. We'll get something while we're out. Should we grab you something, or will you do it on your way home?"

"I'll grab something on my way home. And you, my two favorite ladies, have fun." Again, he gives me a kiss and then hugs Miah before heading out the door.

"You guys kiss a lot," Miah states plainly. "Why are we going to the mall, Bella?" She follows up her question by staring at me with her father's eyes.

"I want to look for a gift for your dad. And I thought it would be fun, better than to be stuck in the house all day. We have a bad habit of that." I start packing my purse with stuff that we might need. Miah and I are both homebodies that love working on code. I sometimes can't believe how much Miah wants to be like me. I try to get her to find her own niche, but I can't help but love that she looks up to me so much.

"Oh! I need to find him something, too." Miah grabs my hand and off to the Mall we go.

Miah and I are having an absolute blast. We both found perfect gifts for our number one guy. Even though we're having so much fun, I can't help the sinking feeling that something bad is about to happen.

The logical part of me knows it's most likely because I'm so happy, and when I'm happy, something goes wrong in my life. I still can't shake the feeling. I keep Miah close to me as we leave the mall. The hairs on the back of neck begin rise and my pulse begins to race. There isn't anyone else around in the dark parking lot.

All I hear is mine and Miah's footsteps hitting the pavement. I hold my breath, waiting for the shoe to drop. I squeeze Miah's hands too tightly.

"Bella, you're starting to hurt my hand!" She tries to get me to let go. I see the car, but can't move towards it. Something bad is about to happen.

" _Bella_!" Miah screams my name as I feel her hand get torn out of mine. Before I can try to grab her, a nasty rag is put over my mouth and the darkness takes me.

A rotten egg smell enters my subconscious, causing me to flinch. I try to raise my hand to my face but I find it stuck to something hard. My brain is trying to catch up with itself. I finally manage to get my eyes open and they meet Miah's reddened green eyes. She looks terrified with tears streaming down her face.

"Bella, you have to stay awake, please. I'm so scared." Miah tries to keep her voice down but she lets out a cry at the end.

My head finally clears and floods with memories of recent events. We've been kidnapped.

"It's going to be okay, Miah. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, sweetheart." I keep my voice strong and confident for Miah, but on the inside, I'm freaking out and want to cry. Every one of my fears are coming back to life. My wrists throb, I'm sweating out of every pore, and random memories are popping into my head.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Bella." His voice sends tremors down my spine, forcing me to close my eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, keep those eyes open. I want you to see everything." I can't help but let a sob out as I open my eyes to see steely blue eyes staring back at me. He looks so unwell, eyes sunken in and almost yellow around the pupils. James is unhinged. I feel even that is an understatement.

"James, what are you doing?" My voice is shaking. I'm trying to stay strong for Miah. I need be calculating. I must give him what he wants in exchange for letting her free.

"Hi, darling, did you miss me? I certainly missed you." He presses his lips to mine. My stomach turns in repulsion. But I keep myself from letting my stomach contents come up and all over him.

"Why are you doing this?" Miah cries from her chair.

"Bella is mine, not your bastard father's." His voice is laced with so much venom towards her.

I see red, because that's my daughter, I don't care if I didn't give birth to her. I lift the chair with me as I lunge towards James but I fall on my face before I reach him.

"Don't you dare talk to her that way! This is between me and you, James, leave her out of this!" I scream at him while struggling against the chair. I feel myself get yanked up and his face is right in front of mine, looking positively livid.

" _No_! That's where you are wrong. You aren't with me because of _her_ , and that man she calls her father. You left me to play mommy to her and to fuck her daddy."

My face is burning from my fall. "James, let her go, please. I'll do whatever you want, okay?" I put sincerity into my voice with a bit of begging.

His eyes close and he pushes air out of his nose right into my face, causing me to cough. "Anything, my queen?"

"Yes."

He chuckles in my face, "You would say that to save her, because you love her more than me. You love him more than me. I must teach you and him a lesson." He leans into my ear. "You belong to me." He pulls back and stares at me with a look of conviction.

I start laughing. "You dumb fuck." Thanks to quick thinking on my part, I know what he wants and I know what I need to do. _Please let this work_.

"Why are you laughing?" James hisses at me.

"I don't love them, I'm using her to get to Edward. I need his family for one of my cons. I fucking hate the lot of them. They are so emotional and clingy."

He looks like he's contemplating what I'm saying.

"Look, let the little bitch go so you won't get charged with anything further. I'll get you off the kidnapping easily. Then me and you will go wherever you want. You're right, James, I do love you. I just didn't realize that you love me this much. If I did, I wouldn't have ever left." My voice is sultry, trying to seduce him in my mind game. I must get him to believe me and pray that Miah and Edward will forgive me someday.

He leans in close, but I don't know what he's thinking until he smiles wide. "I knew it. I knew you wanted me. Playing hard to get, my Bella." He unties me quickly and then plunges his tongue into my mouth. I kiss him back to play my part.

"Now, James my love, let's let the little girl go so we can reconnect." I rub against him, shutting down and trying not to let my emotions come through. I really want to kill him, but I must get Miah out of here first.

"Of course, Bella." He kisses me again, then he grabs a gun out of his waistband and points it at Miah.

Before he can pull the trigger, I lunge for the gun, pulling it against me.

"You're a lying bitch!" James screeches at me, trying to pull the gun away.

A loud bang goes off and a searing pain shoots through my chest, but I manage to get the gun into my hands.

"Bella!" Miah cries at me.

James is still on the ground, scrambling to get up.

"Miah sweetheart, don't look," I call out to her as I pull the trigger on James.

I watch him stop moving. Keeping the gun with me and letting the adrenaline keep me moving, I untie Miah.

"There's so much blood, Mom." She grabs my shirt, trying to put pressure on the wound.

"Oh sweetie, I love you. I'm so sorry."

" _Mommy!"_ is the last thing I hear before falling into the painful darkness.  
_

 **The next chapter will be in Edward's POV then it will be the epi. I know two chapters and the story is done.**

 **On another note what do you guys think?**


	23. Chapter 23

**This was super hard for me to write, I am thankful for my beta being patient** **with me.**

 **_  
Chapter 23**

 **EPOV**

I start laughing at my last client as I watch him hiss and wobble trying to walk down the sidewalk. He got a full calf piece and it was his first ever tattoo. I tried to persuade him to do something smaller or somewhere else. But as always, these young kids think they know all.

"I fucking warned him that shit was going to hurt," I remark to Alec as I clean up my space. Alec laughs knowingly.

I hear the bell of my door chime, but it's the loud bang it gives off when it hits the wall of my shop that startles me.

"EDWARD!" Alice screams my name in panic.

"What the hell, Alice?" I start walking towards her as she stumbles toward me.

"They're gone!" Alice falls into my arms sobbing, landing us on the floor. I grab Alice's face and pull it to have her look at me.

"Alice, who? Who is gone?" I'm sure the dread in my voice is apparent.

Alice wipes the tears roughly away and takes a deep breath. "Bella and Miah."

All the air leaves my body. My daughter and my love are missing. Over and over it runs through my head. Alec tells me that he'll finish up and close the shop so that I can go with Alice.

The police are already at our home and every member of the family is also waiting.

I'm sitting in our living room with cops and detectives asking question after question about Bella and Miah. I just stare at the walls that my girls were decorating with pictures of us. I had my own surprise for the barbeque; a photographer to take our family photo. I was also going to surprise her with adoption papers to make Bella Miah's official mom. What's going to happen now? _Oh, God._ I put my head in my hands and a sob rips through me.

"Mr. Cullen, do you know anyone that might have done this?" a detective asks me in the middle of my self-crisis.

"Yes, James, her ex-husband." I managed to get out while trying to calm myself and be strong for my girls. I see Jasper just as shaken up with Alice holding him together. I feel my mom's arms wrap around me to do the same.

"We _will_ bring Bella and Miah back home. If they had their phones, her program could track them," Mom whispers to me trying to comfort me, but instead it gives me an idea. _Charlie!_

"Charlie, scan from the mall outward in a twenty-mile radius and from here go twenty miles also. Scan for Bella and Miah's heat signatures, facial recognition, anything that can lead us to them."

Everyone in the room freezes at my voice and then they look up for a response.

"Edward, I have found them located at an abandoned building just off the nearby reservation. Approximately a half hour from this address. I have sent the location's address to everyone's phones. Please hurry, it seems there is a low heart beat for Bella."

As soon as he answers, everyone goes into a frenzy.

"Mr. Cullen, we need you to come with us," one of the officers says to me while walking out the door. I quickly follow him without hesitation.

I sit in the back of the detective's car. I can hear them communicating with law enforcement on the reservation, making sure they have permission to enter their jurisdiction. I hear them respond affirmatively and that they are on route themselves. I hear more sirens, more and more noise, and all my thoughts are repeating _there is a low heart beat for Bella._ I can't help but start thinking of different scenarios, and none of them are good.

After what must be a lifetime, we arrive to an abandoned cabin, almost completely obscured if not for all the lights focused on it from the reservation Police that have already arrived with an ambulance.

"Where's my dad?" I hear my daughter's cries, and without a second thought I find myself running towards her voice.

"Miah!" I grab her up in my arms and start crying. My baby girl is okay.

"Daddy, Mommy is hurt but they wouldn't let me stay. There was so much blood." Miah starts crying into my shirt while I look around trying to find Bella.

"She's crashing!" I finally hear a paramedic yell out. Still holding Miah, I dash over to the ambulance trying to see inside, but the door shuts and they race away.

"Wait, where they hell are they going? What's happening?" I yell at a nearby police officer.

"Sir, you need to calm down," the officer replies.

"Fuck off, that's my girl in there!" I can feel the anger bubbling under my skin.

"She's being taken to Forks hospital, she's in bad shape. You and your daughter will be escorted there." He opens his car door, helping us get in before taking us to the hospital.

I quickly text our family so they can meet us there. The entire ride to the hospital I hold onto Miah as a lifeline. She's still quietly crying. I just kiss the top of her head.

"I love you so much. I'm so thankful you're okay."

"If it wasn't for Mom, I wouldn't be. He was going to kill me." She grips my shirt tighter to her and my stomach turns at the thought. I close my eyes, letting the tears fall.

When we finally arrive at the hospital I rush in with Miah in my arms. I spot Jasper and Alice talking to a nurse. "What's going on? How's Bella?" I rush out the questions.

"They're still in surgery, but the bullet missed the main organs. It looks like there's a bleed somewhere they're trying to fix. I don't really understand." Jasper sounds lost as he replies to my questions.

"Where's Dad, Alice? He can help, right? Tell us what's going on."

"He's in there with the doctor. He's the best surgeon here, but because of the family rule he can't actually perform the surgery, but he can stand in there." Alice's voice is shaky.

"Come on kids, let's go sit in a private waiting area." My mother, the godsend, leads us into a nice seating area. Miah curls into me, holding onto me with a death grip.

I feel the minutes tick by as if it's hours when the detectives finally arrive to get Miah's statement.

"Do we really need to do this right now? She's still in shock," I argue as Miah keeps her head tucked into my neck.

"Mr. Cullen, I know this is difficult. But we just need to know what happened." He was soft spoken.

I sigh. "Hey, Miah, sweetie, you need to tell this man what happened to you and Bella."

She moves from my neck and stares hard at the detective.

"Hi, Miah, I'm Detective Black, but my friends call me Jake." He squats down to be at her eye level.

"Hi, Jake," her voice is soft and scared.

"Can you tell me what happen to you and Bella at the mall?"

"My mom," she corrects.

"I'm sorry," he quickly replies. "What happened to you and your mom?"

She closes her eyes. "We were leaving the mall, and there wasn't really anyone around. I could tell Mom was scared because she was squeezing my hand really hard. I told her she was hurting me, then someone pulled me away from her really hard." Tears start trailing down her cheeks. I kiss her head, trying make it better. "I yelled for my Mom. When she turned to me, a second man put a dirty cloth over her face that made her pass out. The man with the long dirty hair threatened that if I screamed he would kill me." I feel her shudder against me as she relives the memory. "The one Mom called James and the other guy put us in a big black SUV and drove for a while we finally stopped at the house you found us in." Miah wipes some tears away, pausing her story.

"You're doing amazing, Miah," Detective Black's voice is soothing to the ears.

I watch Miah take a big breath. "They tied me to a chair, then I watched them tie Mom to a chair. She still hadn't woken up. I started to cry really hard. James threatened me with his gun if I didn't shut up. The other guy told him to calm down. James pulled the guy away and I didn't see him again."

Jake nods his head. I can assume that James killed the guy somewhere else.

"Mom finally woke up, and she was shaking so hard, she told me everything was going to be okay. James came back then, saying some horrible things about me and my dad. Bella started to say that she was just using us. I didn't believe her, but James did, and started to untie her. She kept asking him to let me go, that I wasn't worth adding any more charges. But he aimed the gun at me anyway." Miah is sobbing by this point. I hold her closer to me and trying to contain the rage that I feel that someone held a gun to my baby girl.

"I know this part is hard, Miah, but you're almost done." Jake touches her hand, and with a last shaky breath Miah continues.

"Mom dove for the gun, and they struggled and it went off. I could see the blood start to come out of Mom, but she just told me to close my eyes, so I did. I heard another bang and Mom untied me. There was so much blood," she cries out, grabbing my neck to bury her face in again.

"You did so good, Miah, thank you so much." Jake stands up and looks to me this time. "That's all we need. We'll come back later when Bella is better to get her statement, and then we can answer any more questions then."

I just nod my head at him while rocking my daughter, trying to soothe her.

We're just waiting and waiting. Miah is passed out on a chair next to me. My mom tried to get her to go home with her but she outright refused, saying she needs to know that her mom is okay. It's well after midnight before I see my father's tired figure come into our waiting area. I stand up, Jasper right next to me, staring at him and praying for a good outcome.

"Bella will recover physically. The bullet went through her chest, missing her heart by inch and nicking an artery. That's what took so long, was being able to close it and keep the blood loss down. She lost a lot of blood. I have no idea how she survived." My dad is at a loss for words.

"But she will live?" Jasper asks.

"Yes. She coded on us three times, but she came back, and so far, she's doing great. The next forty-eight hours are crucial."

Miah finally goes home with my mom. I make a quick trip to shower and get some food. When I come back, Jasper does the same thing. Neither one of us can leave her. We haven't spoken much to one another. I look at my soon to be brother. He looks lost and so pale.

He speaks up for the first time in hours. "I hate hospitals. The last time I was here I had to wait two days before she woke up. I just want my sister to have a good, happy life, Edward. I hate to think God has it out for her, but how much shit does that bastard think she can handle?" I watch Jasper fall apart. I forgot he had done this with her before.

I go over and sit next to him. "I'm going to give Bella the best life from here on out. I love her, I'm not letting go. I'm going to fight for her. We are, as a family, going to be there for her. She's alive. Everything else we'll get through together as a family," I say with conviction. I know this will cause a setback mentally for her. But I really believe with all of us, the support system she has now, we can make it through this and get to where we were before James lost his shit.

Jasper nods. "That's the difference, last time she only had me, and I was losing my own shit, so I wasn't that much help to her."

We sit there for the two days, taking turns sitting next to Bella. We're both there when she opens her eyes.

"Miah, please tell me she's okay!" she sobs immediately.

"Shh, babe, she's fine. She's so worried about her mom. She's going to be so excited to know you're awake and feeling better." I brush her hair with my fingers.

Her eyes find Jasper. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I didn't mean to do this to you again."

"You did nothing, Bells." He takes her hand and kisses it.

The doctor comes in and goes through everything again that we heard just two days before.

It's a couple of weeks before I'm able to bring Bella home. All the hurdles we are about to go through, it's all worth it for her, for our family.

 **The next chapter will be the last and set for ten years from this point. It will be in Bella's POV.**

 **What did you all think about what happen and Edwards and Jaspers exchange?**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is it the final chapter. I have to say thank you to my beta who helped me so much through the story. I want to thank all my readers who stayed with me through the story.**

 **Thank You!**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Ten Years later**

 **Bella POV**

I can't help but stare at myself in the mirror thinking about how I got here, my fifth wedding.

Going home after I was shot was nerve wracking. I upped the security features of our home, and when I say 'upped', I mean I started planting tracking devices on everyone and had Charlie follow them. My family staged an intervention when Rose found hers located in her purse. I let up a little on the security after that. Very little.

I also refused to go out with Miah alone, feeling that I failed her and Edward. Miah didn't believe that at all; to her I was a hero and she still idolizes me as her mom. It was almost six months after I got home that Miah managed to guilt trip me into taking her to school and picking her up without anyone with us. I had the shakes and sweats, but I did it. After that, I slowly started to do more things with her again outside the house.

Edward and I went to counseling and worked through the concrete walls that I put back up hard and fast around myself. It was around the same time that Miah guilt-tripped me; it freed me to open up and make love to Edward again.

I smirk to myself, remember reading the plus signs just a few weeks later. Lucian and Damon are my twin miracles, followed two years later by Piper, and then four more years later we had Masen. So here I am with a fourteen, two nine, a seven and a 2-year-old. Edward and I were ecstatic with each pregnancy, considering I never thought I was going to have any children, let alone four. Of course, the doctors had me on strict regulations with each one because of my scar tissue and everything else that happened to me.

Edward proposed to me at Jasper and Alice's wedding, which was so perfect, but I said no to him. I love him to pieces, but I just didn't feel like I deserved to be married to him. He tried again after we found out about the twins, again when Piper came, and once more when Masen arrived he got down on one knee.

It wasn't until Jasper and I were working together on a foster housing project last year that he lectured me. "Bella, why won't you put Edward out of his misery and marry him?"

"After all my false marriages, and what happened with James, I don't deserve to carry his last name," I whispered in shame.

"You need to get that out of your head. James wasn't your fault; you saved Miah. Miah deserves you two to be married, hell, all your kids need you to marry their father."

I left the house we were working on without saying another word. I went to our new home that Edward and I built from scratch that sat on fifteen acres outside Forks city limits. It's gated and fenced, of course, so I put my code in and drove up to the brick mansion that we designed and had Emmett build. I helped with the electrical installation so that Miah and I could be involved with things.

I pulled into our detached garage that fit the four family vehicles plus the recreation vehicles we have. Yes, we have too much money. I finally made it inside our home and there were all the kids, a crap ton of rose petals, and Edward in the middle on one knee.

"Mom, please marry Dad," all the kids sang to me.

I teared up, because I knew then that I was hurting our family by not agreeing to marry the best man I could have ever asked for. My tattooed, foul mouthed man.

"Yes."

I smile at the memory, walking into the lavish room at the hotel we rented out for the wedding. I see all the kids, and of course my sisters and mom ushering in the hair and makeup people and their equipment they need.

"Boys, what are you doing here?" I playfully scold my twins. Lucian is holding Masen's hand, all of them wearing their father's lopsided grin.

"Making sure you don't get cold feet, Mommy," Lucian replies.

I can't help but stare at my son with his copper hair and green eyes; such a mini Edward he's almost a clone. Damon is on the other side; he has his dad's hair but my brown eyes.

I roll my eyes at them, grabbing up my baby and kissing him loudly. He begins to giggle. "Mommy, stop," Masen wiggles away from me.

"Alright, you three, back to the boys' suite, us ladies need to begin our day of preparations." Esme escorts her grandsons out.

I smile at all the women in my life now. Alice and her seven-year-old daughter Marie; their four year old son is with Jasper and the men. Emmett and Rose just have one boy, Max.

"Let's get this show on the road people!" Alice shouts out. I feel myself getting pulled by my daughters and pushed into a chair. I look at the women in the mirror and can't believe how wide-eyed and happy I look.

I see the photographer taking pictures, and in the corner of the mirror I look at Miah who is on her tablet with her brows pulled down, biting her lip with concentration. It reminds me of the time I caught her in Edward's and my room.

Miah had just had her tenth birthday, and I was carrying the twins on my hips. "Miah?" I said her name in question when I spotted her sitting on the floor going through some old boxes.

"I..." She turned her eyes down to the ground, letting her dark hair flair in front of her face. I put the boys down and sat down across from her on the floor, waiting.

I heard her sniffle, "I just want to see what she looks like. I thought maybe Dad had a picture of her somewhere. I know they were never in love, but I just thought maybe..." She never finished her sentence, instead shrugging her shoulders.

"You want to know about your birth mom?" I asked, pulling her gently into my lap.

"You are my mom, I just see the likeness with the boys and you and Dad, and I'm just curious."

I nod my head. "That's normal, sweetheart. When Dad gets home, we'll talk about it some more and see if he has a picture around."

"Do you think she would want to see me?"

"You want to meet her?"

"I don't know."

Edward, Miah, and I all discussed Irina, Miah's birth mother, and whether meeting her would be a possibility.

It was a few months later that I took Miah to the diner Irina owned with her husband.

I couldn't believe that Irina was Miah's mother, the same Irina that long ago shared a room with me. We watched her through the front window of the diner. Miah studied her for the longest time before asking to go home.

"I thought you wanted to meet her?" I asked, walking back to the car.

"Watching her, I see I have her hair and cheekbones. But," she paused a moment. "She looked so happy and content. Seeing that made me realize she didn't want me, and that's okay. Her letting me go allowed me to have you as a mom and some amazing brothers. I don't need to know anything else."

I smile fondly at Miah through the mirror even if she doesn't see it. Miah grew up so quickly.

"Miah, where are you thinking about going to college after next school year?" Rose starts the discussion.

"I don't know yet. We're going on a college tour after Mom and Dad get back from their honeymoon," Miah answers her aunt without even looking up.

"That's sounds fun." Rose eyes her niece, who doesn't even notice Rose, then eyes me. "She gets that compulsion from you."

"What?" I try to feign ignorance.

"Please, Bella, when you were writing the medical hologram scan thingy you were so out of it I'm surprised Edward didn't smash your computer." Alice laughs from the chair next to me.

I roll my eyes at them both. My program that she speaks of is now in most hospitals around the country and has helped so many people. It actually helped Rose and Emmett conceive.

The day goes by so fast, and before I know it it's just me and Jasper waiting for the signal for him to walk me down the aisle.

When the doors open I see Edward wide eyed and looking like he's about to cry.

My happily ever after waiting for me.

I used to ask what love is. Now, all these years later, I know exactly what it is.

 **Bella is happy and she had beautiful babies. A happy ending that she completely deserves after everything.**

 **I am working on a new story that I am planing on posting starting June 22nd called Single Mom. Its about Bella have two boys at a young age and the struggles she is enduring being a single mom. And Edward is a cranky business man that is fascinated by the strong women Bella is. So keep a look out for it.**

 **Thank You all again so much!**


End file.
